Grantville and Blackmount
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: Grantville School for Gifted Girls is not an academic school, but is actually a spy school. Blackmount Academy for Brilliant Boys is the boys counterpart. What happens when Annabeth, Piper, Thalia and Rachel get sent on a mission with their rivals and crushes, Percy, Jason, Luke and Nico? Percabeth, Jasper, Thuke and Rico. Rated T for stuff that I might put in later.
1. Welcome to Grantville

**Hey, this story is being written by Lizzy. I got the inspiration for this story from the books, Gallagher Girls, by Ally Carter. Hope you like it. I know that this chapter is short, but it's just the prologue, so... enjoy!**

**- Lizzy :)**

* * *

**Grantville and Blackmount**

Piper's POV:

I looked up at the towering gates of Grantville School for Gifted Girls. _Yeah, real gifted,_ I thought, not even sarcastically. This was because Grantville was a school for spies. Yep, you heard me, _spies_. Blackmount Academy for Brilliant Boys was the boys school for spies.

Grantville was a brick building, out in the country. It was a boarding school and had massive grounds. There were 3 buildings within the Grantville grounds and 6 levels in each building. The three buildings made a 'U' shape, with the main building in the middle, the dormitories on the left and the teachers building and more classrooms on the right. Within the grounds there were also netball courts, a 50metre swimming pool and an athletics track. Right next to Grantville was Blackmount. They had a similar layout, but had soccer fields instead of netball courts. Both schools had horse stables.

"Piper!" I heard my roommate and best friend, Rachel call me over to 'our spot'. I started to walk over.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

Let me explain a bit about myself: my dad is Tristan McLean. And yes, before you ask, _the _Tristan McLean. The world famous actor, King of Sparta star, etcetera, etcetera. My mom is the world famous model and fashion designer, Aphrodite McLean. So, yeah, you can say that I'm pretty well known.

Now onto my personal life: my three best friends and roommates are Rachel Dare, the daughter of a rich land developer, Annabeth Chase, whose mom is a famous architect and Thalia Grace, whose father, Zeus, owns the most successful airline company and was the headmaster of Blackmount. Her step-mother, Hera, was the headmistress of the school. So you could say that we are all very well known.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

Anyway, as I walked to Rachel I saw some boys standing next to her and Annabeth. Immediately, I noticed that Thalia was missing.

"Where's Thals?" I asked my best friends.

Annabeth smirked, "She's driving up here with her brother." I blushed, just a tiny bit. That was when I started to take notice of the boys. They were Thalia's cousins, Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo.

"Hey, Percy. Hey, Nico," I greeted them.

Nico nodded to me and Percy said, "Hey."

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

I guess you're probably wondering what we all look and act like. So let me tell you. Annabeth is the smartest of all of us. She has curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Annabeth had an athletic body and was on the school track and netball teams. Rachel is the artistic one. She has frizzy red hair and emerald green eyes. Rachel was part of the art club, athletics and netball team. Thalia, the one who isn't here yet, has black hair and electric blue eyes. She has a kind of punk look. She is part of the netball and athletics team.

Now for me: I have choppy chocolate brown hair that I cut myself. I don't like being noticed and I hate playing the 'rich girl' card. I have kaleidoscope eyes - eyes that change colour and I am part of the netball, debating and athletics team.

Onto the boys: Percy has windswept jet black hair and startling sea-green eyes. He had a swimmers body, probably because he was on the Blackmount swim team. He was also on the athletics and horse riding team. Nico had the same hair as Percy, but his eyes were really dark brown, almost black. He was part of the soccer and athletics team. Luke, Percy and Nico's other best friend, had sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was also on the athletics team and the swim team. The last person in the boys group was Jason. Just thinking about him made me blush. Ok, fine, you got me. I might have a tiny crush on Jason, but the rest of my friends also have a crush on one of the boys. Annabeth likes Percy, Thalia likes Luke and Rachel likes Nico.

So back to the descriptions, Jason is actually Thalia's twin brother. They are not identical at all! Firstly, Jason has blonde hair, not black and he and Thalia look completely different. The only thing that they have in common are their eyes. Jason and Thalia's eyes are both a startling electric blue colour.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

After a few minutes, Thalia, Jason and Luke appeared. The boys did that man-hug thingy and we girls just hugged normally.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Piper," replied Thalia.

"Pipes," nodded Jason. I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed.

Jason smirked, "Why? Can only daddy call you that?"

I glared at him, "Har har very funny. Now stop annoying me."

"Whatever you say, _Pipes_." I glared at Jason again.

I looked around and saw Percy and Annabeth talking, Thalia and Luke arguing and Rachel and Nico playing scissors, paper rock.

"Hey, Pipes," a certain blue eyed boy called me. I sighed. Forget what I said about liking him, I hate Jason Grace now.

* * *

**Ok, so please tell me if you have any suggestions and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. All about Grantville

**This chapter has a lot of explaining and stuff. Sorry about that, but I had to explain everything somewhere...**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

"Welcome back, girls," said the headmistress of Grantville, Mrs. Hera Grace at the first dinner of the term. "I trust that you had a _lovely_ holiday." She looked directly at me and my three best friends. I sighed. Looks like Mrs. Grace still hates us. I have no idea what we did to her but she hates me, Thalia, Rachel and Piper with a burning passion. "Now, Miss Lopez has something to announce."

Miss Lopez is the dance and drama teacher. She is also the head of the school committee and is one of the nicest teachers in the school. "Hello, girls. It's so nice to see your bright and cheerful faces again." She paused to smile at us. I couldn't help but smile back. "I know that for some of you, this is really late notice, but I spoke to Mr. Batex and we agreed to have a black and white dance in the 3rd week of term." There was a lot of cheering. My friend, Silena, Piper's twin sister, started stressing about how much work she to do. I looked at Piper and she rolled her eyes. I looked away, silently laughing.

Silena and Piper may be twins, but other than that, they have nothing else in common, except that they're both really pretty and give pretty good advice about boys - although Piper hates giving it. Silena takes after their dad. She has black hair that falls to her mid-back and eyes that change colour, just like Piper's. She normally organises our dresses and stuff for the dances.

"So... looks like we have to find dates soon," commented Rachel. We all knew that a Blackmount boy had to be our date. I sighed. For the first dance, when I was in Grade 9 **(That's freshman year for all you Americans)** I went with Luke. As friends. I actually only went with Luke because he was the only boy I knew from Blackmount. Our parents are family friends. For the Grade 10 **(Sophomore year) **I went with George, a guy who I was partnered with for a mini mission. Now I'm in Grade 11 **(Junior year) **and I have to find _another _guy. Secretly, I'm hoping it's Percy.

"Annabeth, who are you going to go with?" asked Silena.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know yet Silena because we just found out about this dance 7 minutes ago."

"I know _that_, silly. What I meant was - who are you _hoping_ to go with?" she laughed. I felt my face heat up. I hope I'm not as red as I think I am.

"_I _think," interrupted Thalia. Oh fudge. **(It's what I say instead of swearing) **Thalia is going to embarrass me now. "That Annabeth wants to go with Percy," Thalia finished.

"Yeah, well, Thalia wants to go with Luke," I said to Silena. Piper was shaking with silent laughter in her seat. She looked like she was enjoying me and Thalia get embarrassed. "And Piper wants Jason to ask her," I added, slyly. Now it was Piper's turn to go red.

Thalia probably realised that Rachel was the only one without her secret crush out because she said, "And Rachel will want di Angelo to ask her to the dance." Rachel's face matched her frizzy red hair now.

"Shut it, Grace," warned Rachel.

"Or what, Dare?" challenged Thalia.

Piper sighed. She whispered to me, "Should we intervene or should we sit this one out?"

I grinned, "Let's sit this one out." Piper's face broke into a smile, showing her perfect white teeth.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

Oh joy. It's the first day of classes. Actually, I better check my timtable. I don't even know what I have first.

_Monday - english/history, science, break, mission training, karate, lunch, PE, maths_

_Tuesday - PE, free period, break, martial arts, science, lunch, english/history, strategics _

_Wednesday - science, karate, break, elective, english/history, lunch, maths, PE_

_Thursday - mission training, mission training, break, maths, PE, lunch, strategics, elective_

_Friday - strategics, mission training, break, science, english/history, lunch, free period, PE_

Oh, poo. I've got english/history first. Yay (note the sarcasm). I don't really like english. History is pretty good, though. They put the two subjects together because english and history weren't important enough to be by itself, but we still needed to know and learn that stuff. History is mainly spy history. Like how useful spies were during World War 2 and some of the famous spies that did something that changed the world. When I say 'famous spies' I actually mean famous to the spy world. Not the world that most people live in.

I wonder who I have classes with.

"Hey, guys! Let's compare timetables," I called to my roommates.

"Ok. I hope I have one of you guys so that you can suffer english/history with me," groaned Piper.

"Welcome back to school," said Thalia sarcastically.

Rachel sighed, "Guys, the worst part of school is waking up early." The rest of us agreed. Well, I wake up kind of early in the holidays, but not as early as when school starts. I know that it's a pain for Thalia because she sleeps till 10am in the holidays, so waking up at 6 is a bit of a shock.

We compared timetables and I found out that I have english/history, maths and PE with Piper, science with Thalia and martial arts and karate with Rachel. All four of us are in mission training together. It was now 6:10. Breakfast was at 6:30. Better start getting ready. The four of us rushed around, taking showers, brushing teeth, putting on our uniforms and other stuff that girls do.

By 6:27 exactly, the four of us looked neat and presentable in our navy blue plaid skirts, above our knees, our white blouses and navy blue socks. Our blazers were navy blue with the school crest lest side. My curly hair was in it's usual ponytail, with the sides falling out. We headed to the dining hall and sat down at the table second from the right.

The dining hall is a big room. There's a raised platform at the front, with a table, where the teachers sit. The students sit on one of the four tables on the floor. Grade 9's sit at the table on the far left, Grade 10's sit on the table second from the left and so on. **(Think Hogwarts of Great Hall) **Because we are in Grade 11, Thalia, Piper, Rachel and I sit on the table from the far left.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

I sat next to Piper in english/history. It was so boring. Ms Lorming is our teacher. She's ok, I guess, but her classes are really boring.

"I'm gonna die," complained Piper, whispering to me. We sat in rows, with an aisle down the middle. 4 seats on each side. Piper and I sat at the back, in the corner.

"Yeah, well, then I'll just tell Jason to find someone else to take to the Black and White Dance," I told her.

"Har har, you're cracking me up," whispered Piper, sarcastically. I saw Ms Lorming heading our way as Piper spoke.

"Lorming alert, Lorming alert," I hissed. Both Piper and I fell silent and we pretended to do our work.

"Good work, girls," Ms Lorming said to me and Piper. "You two are doing very well," she added, after reading our report on Harry Borkens, a significant spy in World War 2. **(He's not a real person, I just made him up)** Piper and I looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

Katie Gardner, our friend, who was sitting next to me whispered, "You two are so lucky that you're ahead of this class. Now you can just muck around. _I _have to try to remember everything." She groaned and went back to work.

"Guess we'd better finish this report," sighed Piper, turning back to her report. I started writing about his rivalry to Gerry Harvens. **(Another person I made up) **It kind of reminded me of me, Thalia, Piper and Rachel's rivalry to Percy, Luke, Jason and Nico. The eight of us were top in everything, captains of sports teams, etc. They were the only people that could beat us in something. But we could also beat them in things. In fact it was pretty even. Sometimes they'd beat us and sometimes we beat them. I thought about it for a few more minutes before the bell went for second period. Science now. I hope we get to make or disable a bomb or something like that.

* * *

**So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. Constructive criticism accepted! :) haha anyway hope you liked it. Thank you to fanficrulz1 for giving me the idea of a school/homecoming dance. **

**Also, could you please vote on the poll on our profile page? **


	3. Dates for the Dance

******Hope you like this chapter. Bit of Percabeth, Thuke, Jasper and Rico at the end. Enjoy!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Rachel's POV:**_

_Ding dong! _Finally, the first day of school is over. Although, I shouldn't complain. I had art today, 3rd period. Love art. I quickly packed up my science book and headed out the door. I hate science. Well, technically I hate the teacher. Miss Trement is all about theory, you know, book work. So today, instead of mastering the fun art of disabling a bomb, we had to write about the cells in plants. Yay (note the sarcasm).

Luckily, I had a few friends in my science class, Silena and Clarrise.

"So, Rachel, figured out your dress and date for the dance yet?" asked Silena, excitement showing.

I sighed, "Silena, the dance is _three weeks _away! And, besides, you know dances aren't really my thing."

"But, Rachel," Silena said, frantically. I can already hear her trying to convince me. "Everyone has to go to the dance. It's like, the best thing of the year! _Besides_," she added, slyly, "I heard from Charlie who heard from Travis who was told by Luke who overheard Percy and Jason saying that Nico's going," said Silena in one breath. I stared at her. I lost her after the 5th word. By the way, Charles 'Charlie' Beckendorf is Silena's boyfriend. He goes to Blackmount.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I know. It's amazing," Silena said. "Oh, I also heard that Percy, Jason and Luke were going. Can you tell Annabeth, Piper and Thalia that please?"

"No, no, what did you say first?" I asked, recovering from the shock of Silena talking so much and so fast.

Silena looked at me and started to say, "Oh, I said that Charlie heard from Travis who heard-"

"I don't need to hear all the details, Silena, just the info!" I interrupted.

Silena pouted, "But it's fun telling all the details." Then she saw the look on my face. "Ok, ok. I said that Nico's planning on coming to the dance."

"Oh, thanks, Silena," called down the hallway as I started walking to my dorm.

As I walked I passed the case where all our medals and trophies were. I saw the 6 academic awards that Annabeth had won, the 3 martial arts that Thalia had won, the 4 debating awards Piper had won and the art awards I had won. There were 5 of them. Two of them were national awards (it wasn't just spy schools, all schools).

I kept walking down the hallway, took a left turn and then a right. Another left, straight. Left again and there. I liked out dorm. It was hidden, well, kind of. It was one of the two dorms in the hallway. The other one was occupied by Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue and Silena Beauregard. They only had three people in their dorm. I opened the door to my room.

"Rachel!" I heard someone scream. I saw a flash of brown hair and then I was engulfed by a hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my roommates laughing. The person who was hugging me pulled back and I saw that it was Katie.

"Hey, Katie," I said, smiling.

"Rachel, I haven't seen you for ages!" she exclaimed.

I grinned, "Yep, it's been ages."

"Katie, Mrs Gormen is checking that everyone's here. You'd better come to our room now," Clarisse called from the door.

"Oh, thanks, Clarisse," Katie said, moving towards the door. "See you guys," she called back.

"See you, Katie," me and Annabeth replied. Thalia and Piper were too busy talking about something.

"So... how was your day today, guy?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay," replied Piper. "English/history sucked though."

Thalia scowled, "I hear you. I have Miss Luff. She's so-o-o boring!" I laughed.

"You guys really need to cheer up." That was when I remembered what Silena had told me. "Oh, guess what Silena told me."

"Oh, no," groaned Thalia, "If she's starting on my popularity status again, she's gonna find herself with a broken arm. I've heard enough about how my black clothes and punk look bring down my popularity because people are scared of me!" I grinned remembering the time that Silena had tried to convince Thalia to ditch her punk look and wear colours again to bring up her popularity.

'Don't worry, it's nothing like that," I promised.

"Is it about me and how I should wear make-up and take more time and effort to look nice in the mornings?" asked Piper sighing.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p', "Annabeth, got any ideas?"

"Hmmm, is it about how I should socialise more?" asked Annabeth.

"Nope," I said again.

"Just tell us, Rach," pleaded Thalia.

I pretended to pout, "Aww, but it was fun. Are you sure you want me to ruin the surprise?"

"YES!" all three of my roommates exclaimed.

"Ok then, Silena heard that Percy, Jason and Luke are going to the dance." Suddenly Thalia smirked. Now I was scared.

"What about Nico," she asked slyly.

"Oh, yeah, " I said, feeling my face heat up. "Yeah, he's coming too."

"Why did you leave him out then," asked Piper, joining Thalia's taunting game.

I scowled at them, "You two are the _worst_!"

They laughed, "You know you love us for it."

"No I don't," I snapped.

"Uh, yeah, you do!" Thalia smirked.

"I'm gonna go shower," I said, getting my stuff and heading to the bathroom. "By the way, thanks for helping me, Annabeth." She just grinned.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

The next morning I had PE first. I got changed into my Grantville sports uniform - black spandex shorts, with blue stripes down the sides and a light blue ClimaCool adidas polo shirt, with three white stripes running down the sleeves.

At Grantville, we didn't have theory classes. Only prac because the school board thought that the girls needed to be fit, more than they needed to be taught about that... other stuff.

"Hi girls," greeted Ms Ravenscroft, my PE teacher, "Today, you'll be rotating between running laps, doing gymnastics and doing field events." That's okay, I guess. I've been running laps since I got to this school. I can now run 20-25km, non-stop, depending on how I feel. Gymnastics is pretty simple. Spies have to be flexible so that they can fit through small spaces and do things that normal people can't and... well you get the point. I guess the field events are just for fun.

"Let's do this," Clarisse said, clapping her hands together. I shook my head. Clarisse is one of the school martial arts and karate champions. Thalia is the other one.

I was in Clarisse's group. We had running first. Then field events, then gymnastics. Overall, PE was pretty fun. Ms Ravenscroft is the best sports teacher. She never pushes us hard on our first lesson.

Next lesson of the day was strategics. Professor Willhem was my teacher. She's the oldest teacher in the school, at around 65. She used to be a top CIA agent, until something happened to her leg (she never talks about it) and Prof. Willhem couldn't run properly again. So Prof. Willhem went to become a professor and teach everything she knew to us Grantville Girls. Her husband, Prof. Willhem as well, teaches at Blackmount.

I found strategics really interesting. Prof. Willhem also has an interesting way of teaching. She makes us run through a scenario without telling us what to do and even when we get something wrong she doesn't point it out until the end. Then she makes us run through the scenario again and again until we finally understand it. Most of the other teachers point it out when we get it wrong and we have to start again. It gets really annoying. We had an easy strategics class as well.

_Ding dong_. Finally, it's break. I quickly headed to the tree where my friends and I sit. Piper and Silena were already there.

"Ask him, Piper, just ask him, already," I heard Silena saying to Piper. Piper had an exasperated look on her face.

"Yeah, Piper, ask him," I teased my best friend as I sat down. Piper looked at me and stuck her tongue out.

"You don't even know what we were talking about," she said.

I quickly thought about what they could have been talking about. _Him_ must be Jason and Silena only ever talks about the dance, so...

"Oh, yeah," I smirked, "Silena was trying to convince you to ask Jason to the dance."

Piper looked at me with an astonished look on her face. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard you know. Besides, Silena is so predictable," I said.

Silena coughed, "Uh, Silena's still here, you know." Piper and I rolled out eyes. By this time, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse and Katie had joined us.

"Hey," Piper and I greeted them.

"Yo," Thalia said. I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged.

"Hi," said Annabeth.

"Hello, guys," greeted Katie.

Clarisse nudged me a bit with her foot, "Move over."

"Hi to you too, I muttered.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Suddenly it was Friday lunch. What's so special about Friday's you might ask. Well, on Friday lunch's Grantville and Blackmount are allowed to visit each other. In other words, the girls can go to the boys school and the boys can come to the girls school. Jump for joy. Yippity yay. (note the sarcasm) This means that I will have to listen to Nico brag about how he won scissors, paper, rock, 12-nil. They boys always come to us.

"Hey, girls," called a voice.

"Nice to see you all looking so good."

"Hey."

"Wat'cha doing?"

Jason, Luke, Nico and Percy came and sat down next to us.

"Hey, _boys,_" Piper responded.

"Nice to see you all looking so bad," replied Thalia.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm reading, Percy. Isn't that obvious enough?" asked an annoyed Annabeth.

The boys looked at each other and nodded very slightly. As a spy, you're trained to notice tiny things like that.

"So, girls," started Jason.

Nico cleared his throat and continued, "We were wondering..."

"Umm, if you'd like to, uh..." Percy looked really nervous.

"gototheballwithus," finished Luke, saying it all very fast.

"Say that again, Luke, slower please," I asked. Luke gulped.

"Go. To. The. Ball. With. Us." said Luke, slowly this time.

Thalia, Annabeth, Piper and I looked at each other, our eyes gleaming. I shrugged, as if saying _why not?_ Thalia rolled her eyes, but nodded. Annabeth and Piper did the same.

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Only since no one better has asked me."

"Fine."

These were our replies. Three guesses which one was Thalia's.

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering, Thalia's was the _"Only since no one better has asked me"_ one. Please review. **

**The next chapter will probably be about the week before the dance, getting the dresses and stuff. Be prepared for loads of sarcasm. Thalia's POV next. Sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC. Hope you enjoyed and remember to REVIEW!**

**- Lizzy :)**


	4. Dress Shopping

**Sorry it took me a bit longer to write this chapter. I'll try to be better next time, but I'm not giving any promises. :)****  
**

* * *

_Thalia's POV:_

"Remind me how you convinced me to do this again?" I asked Rachel, Piper and Annabeth, standing outside the mall at 9am on Saturday morning when I would usually be sleeping in. Grantville let's us come to town once a month. They had let us come today and tomorrow because of the dance. Oh joy.

"Umm, technically we didn't _convince_ you. We...uh...we might have, uh, drugged you and brought you to the mall and then given you the antidote?" replied Rachel hesitantly, her reply sounding more like a question.

"And why would your supposedly best friends do that?" I asked sweetly. They looked at each other.

"Well, we do have your best interests at heart," Annabeth stated, "I mean, we want you to get together with Luke and well, we have to make you look good for the dance..." I blushed a bit at the comment about Luke.

"That's right," agreed Piper and Rachel. I shook my head. Great, a day at the mall. Shopping. For a dance. What fun! NOT!

"Fine, but I get to choose the colour of my dress and I get the final decision," I said, making sure that I set the rules before we entered the mall.

"Whatever," said Piper.

Piper was going to be the fashion guide, etc.

"Did Silena set you up for this?" I groaned, as we entered the first shop, _Prom Dresses Emporium_. **(I'm making these shops up)** Annabeth and Rachel looked at Piper waiting for her answer.

Piper sighed, "You know me, I would normally never do this, but yes she did because I owe her a favour." I grinned. Better Piper than Silena. No offense to Silena, of course. It's just that she would overreact and stuff like that.

Inside the shop, the dresses were all over the place. It will be so easy to find a black dress in here (can you hear the sarcasm). I can only see one or two. Hopefully they are ones that I like so I can get out of this bloody mall.

"So what colour is everyone looking for?" asked Piper, "So I know what colour dress to give you."

"I think I'm gonna look for white dress," Annabeth answered.

"I don't care. Any colour for me," Rachel said.

"Black," I said. Piper nodded.

I drifted towards the first black dress I had seen. It was a strapless, thigh-length silk dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and these ruffles spread across the dress. I immediately put it back. It wasn't really my style.

The second dress was a black lace dress. It was floor length and had half-sleeves. The lace was just the sleeves and covering the top part of the chest. The one thing that I didn't like were the sleeves. They were kind of puffy, but I didn't mind this dress.

"Oooh, Thalia, that dress is _nice_," Rachel exclaimed, seeing my dress.

"Yeah, Thals, try it on," Annabeth suggested.

"Does the _expert_ like it?" I asked Piper, sarcastically.

"Yep," Piper said, "It's good enough, but the question is, _do you like it_?" I was taken aback by the question. I honestly thought that I wouldn't have had much of a choice.

"I guess, but the sleeves aren't really my style," I said.

Piper frowned, "I like the dress, but if you don't, don't try it on." I nodded. It's best to listen to Piper when she's being the fashion expert.

After a few more minutes of looking at dresses in the shop, Rachel found her dress. It was a black, one-shoulder, floor-length dress. One side was held up so that the dress had a bit of the rumpled look. The dress split from mid-thigh to the floor. **(If you want to see what the girls' dress's look like, go to my profile page)****  
**

"That's perfect!" Piper exclaimed, "I bet Nico won't let any other boy look at you."

Annabeth, Piper and I weren't able to find our perfect dress in the next shop either. It was called _Perfect Dresses for Perfect Occasions_. Yeah right, there was no perfect dress for me. Well, actually, Annabeth found a dress, but they didn't have her size.

Next shop, _Formal, Evening and Prom Dresses_, which by the way had such an imaginative name, was where Annabeth found her perfect dress. It was a white, floor-length dress, same as Rachel's. It was a halter dress and the bottom half was in layers. Just under the bust there were sequins. I really liked it. **  
**

"Hey, Annie, that's gonna blow my cousin away," I commented, when she stepped out of the dressing room, wearing the dress.

"Don't call me Annie. And thanks," Annabeth grinned.

"Okay, so Thalia and I still have to find our dress's and we all have to find purses, shoes and if needed, accessories," Piper said, reading off her list that Silena had given her. Oh fudge. We've already been in the mall for 2 hours and we can stay here till 9pm. I'm so glad that the mall is always open for so long. (Did you hear the sarcasm?)

"Okay, then, Piper, where next?" asked Rachel, exhausted. I felt her pain.

"Um, Silena said that we should go to..." Piper looked at her list, "_Des Robes de Bal_."

"That's Prom Dresses in French," Annabeth said. The rest of us nodded. Great, a fancy shop. How did I know this? Only fancy shops would have a French name.

And guess what? I was right. It had padded peach coloured walls and fancy chairs. It even had those special people who help us chose our dresses.

"They're called stylists," Annabeth muttered to me.

"Oh great, I hope they're not like Silena," I muttered back. We both laughed silently.

"Hello, ladies," said one of the _stylists_. He was a middle aged man with blonde hair.

"Hi Mr, um, Granter," I said.

"So, what are you shopping for today?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um, we're shopping for dresses for our school's black and white dance," answered Piper.

"And you _all_ need a dress?" he asked, giving a pointed look at the bags in Rachel and Annabeth's hands.

"Uh, no, just the two of us," replied Piper, pointing to me and herself. Mr Granter nodded and called over another _stylist_. I will never get over that word.

"This is Ms Fraser, she will be this young lady's stylist," explained Mr Granter, gesturing to Piper. Looks like I'm stuck with the sickly sweet man. Yay. NOT!

"Ok, so, umm..." Mr Granter trailed off waiting for my name.

"Thalia," I said.

"Ok, so, Thalia, what type of dress are you looking for?" he asked.

"Umm, something black and umm, not too short and kinda punk, I guess?" my answer sounding like a question.

"Ok," Mr Granter said, looking at my regular clothes, black skinny jeans, black shirt, leather jacket and combat boots. Today, my shirt said, "_Green Day rules!"_ "I think that I know a dress that you might like."

Mr Granter directed me to the black range of clothing. There were some dresses that I thought I might like. He held up a dress. It was black goth dress. _I am not a goth!_ Let's just get this straight: _I am not a goth! _I guess it was okay, but the bottom had ruffles and it ruined the dress. I mean, the dress was tight everywhere, except for bottom where the skirt flared out with ruffles.

I shook my head, "Not my type of dress." Mr Granter picked out another dress. This one was, in my opinion, too girly. It was a floor length silk gown, with small ruffles and flowers made out of a net material. It had a few sequined areas and spaghetti straps.

"It's nice..." Mr Granter's face it up, "...but it's not my style," I finished. His face fell. I felt kind of bad, even for a man with a sickly sweet voice.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Ok, tell me your perfect dress," he said, after I'd tried on a few more dresses.

"Umm, well my perfect dress would be a black dress, maybe with a bit of lace. Not too short, not too revealing, you know, stuff like that," I said, after thinking about it for a bit.

So, after trying on about 4 more dresses, Mr Granter gave up. "I give up," he cried, "You're too picky! There has never been a customer that I haven't been able to help, but you're different. You're too picky!"

"Yeah, you might have mentioned that already," I said under my breath.

Piper was the lucky one. She had found her dress already. She had chosen white to wear to the dance. As soon as she stepped out of the change room, every eye had turned to her. I swear I saw some men sitting outside the store drool. So to sum it up, Piper looked stunning.

"I'll warn my brother to tape his mouth closed," I said. When Annabeth sent me a questioning look, I just said, "So he won't drool." Rachel and Piper started laughing.

Piper's dress was a halter dress with a decorated beaded section just under the bust. It had a low neckline and looked like it was brought together in the middle of the dress. At around the mid-thigh area, the dress split, showing off Piper's perfect, tanned legs. **  
**

The next few shops we passed through quickly either because I didn't like any of the dresses that were there or because they simply didn't have any black dresses.

Finally we got to a store called _The Black Boutique. _It only had black clothes. I had actually never seen this store before, so I pulled my friends in. Inside was dark and it looked like my kind of place to shop.

"Hey, Thals," Rachel called, "Come over here, look at this dress!" She was holding up a short lace dress. It looked really nice. I couldn't really see it because of the lighting so I went over.

"Woah, I like this dress," I said, taking a closer look. It was a black, spaghetti strap dress. Nothing decorating it, it was plain. The only thing that made the dress prom/school dance worthy was the lace covering it. It came down to about my mid-thighs and had half-sleeves.

Piper smiled, "Finally, we found a dress for Miss Picky."

"I thought you liked shopping, Miss Fashionista," I teased.

Piper slapped me playfully. 'I'll keep trying," she said.

I paid for the dress and then we left to have lunch. After lunch, the four of us went looking for accessories, shoes and purses. We all found what we were looking for and finally left that dratted mall. YAY! (This time I didn't put in any sarcasm, did you hear that?)

* * *

**So again I'll tell you: if you want to see what their dress's look like, go to my my profile page cos fan fiction takes half of the link away and I can't put it in my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW! I need feedback so I know what you like. So please tell me!**

**- Lizzy :)**


	5. The Black and White Dance

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Jason's POV:**_

So here we are getting ready for the dance. I know this sounds pathetic, but I was kind of looking forward to going with Piper. We guys, as in me, Percy, Nico and Luke, didn't even have to go shopping for our tuxes. The girls had complained to us about their long shopping trip. I know Thalia definitely hated it. She kept hitting Luke, telling him that it was all his fault, making her go to the dance.

Last Friday, after we had asked Piper, Annabeth, Rachel and Thalia to the dance, we had sorted out who would be going with who. Annabeth and Percy would be going together, Rachel and Nico, Thalia and Luke and that left me with Piper.

"So, what ties are you guys wearing?" asked Luke.

"Uh, dude? It's the _black _and _white _dance. What colour tie do you think we'll be wearing?" asked Nico, looking at Luke, like he was an idiot.

"Riiiight," Luke said, getting out his black tie. Percy and I looked at each other and grinned.

Our tuxes were all the same. Black jackets, black dress pants, black shoes, white dress shirts and black ties. We all had fake white flowers pinned to our left breasts.

We started walking out of our dorm and towards the Grantville School hall because the school committee had decided that it's was better because the girls would probably trip on their way to Blackmount.

"We're gonna knock those girls out," exclaimed Nico.

"Uh, dude, I think _all_ the guys are wearing the same thing," Percy pointed out, gesturing to Charles Beckendorf, Travis and Connor Stoll and Chris Rodriguez.

"Still, we look better in tuxes than they do," I said.

"Hey, have you guys got your corsage's yet?" asked Luke suddenly. I checked my pocket where I put the box. When it wasn't there I had a mini panic attack.

"Umm, have any of you seen my box?" I asked.

"Nope," answered Percy, popping the 'p'.

"Have you checked this pocket," asked Luke pointing to his breast pocket. Suddenly I felt dumb.

"No," I admitted.

Nico smirked, "Then maybe you should check." I shot him a glare before checking the pocket. I breathed a sigh of relief. The corsage was there.

"Thanks, Luke."

"No probs," he replied. The rest of the walk we didn't talk. Probably because we were too nervous or just because. I know _I _ was nervous because I only knew how to dance the waltz. Yay for me. (Note the sarcasm).

"Where are we meeting the girls again?" asked Percy as we entered the great doors of the Grantville main building.

"Umm, the hall?" Nico's answer sounded more like a question

"No no, they said outside the dorm building," I said, remembering Piper saying something about their dorm.

"I'm pretty sure that they said _outside_ the hall," argued Luke.

Percy frowned, "I thought that they said outside their dorm."

"Yeah, Percy was right," came a new voice. I turned around and my mouth dropped open. The girls looked beautiful in their dresses. Piper and Annabeth were wearing white dresses and Thalia and Rachel were wearing black ones.

Piper's hair had been let down, flowing in it's natural way, with a creamy white flower clip keeping her hair out of her face. Annabeth's curly hair was half-up. She also had a white headband in her hair. Rachel's hair had been put in a side ponytail. Thalia had her hair down and it had been curled.

I stared at Piper - she looked beautiful.

"Close your mouthes, boys," advised Piper, "You'll catch flies soon." I immediately closed my mouth and noticed my friends doing the same. The girls all giggled. Luke walked up to Thalia.

"Ready to go, ma'am?" asked Luke, holding out his arm to Thalia. She slapped him and then took his arm.

"Why, thank you, my dear knight," Thalia said sarcastically. That's my sister for you. I heard a muffled noise behind me. When I turned around, I saw Percy hiding his laughter.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

The inside of the hall was decorated with black and white balloons, black and white streamers and there were already students from both Grantville and Blackmount dancing in the space in the middle of the hall. Wow. The school really put a lot of effort into decorating the hall.

"Want to dance, Pipes?" I asked when a slower song came on.

Piper looked at me, "Depends, Sparky. Do you think you can keep up with me?"

I grinned. "Do _you_ think you can keep up with _me_?" I teased her. "Oh, and don't call me Sparky."

"Don't call me 'Pipes' then," she retorted.

I sighed, "Pipes, Pipes, you _know_ that's never gonna happen."

She glared at me. Piper's cute when she's angry. "Shut up and let's just dance."

"Ok."

We started dancing, with her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. It was 'Say it Right' by Nelly Furtado. I spun Piper around. That was when she started smiling. I grinned right back at her. **(This part was inspired by Wild Child)**

"Kelp Head," I heard my sister's voice say. Piper and I turned around to see Percy and Thalia having a name calling competition.

"Pinecone Face," Percy retorted.

"Bubble Brains."

"Airhead."

"Kelp-for-Brains."

"Cloud Face."

"_Seaweed Brain._" I sniggered. 'Seaweed Brain' was Annabeth's name for Percy and he hated it when anyone else called him that.

"_Height Princess_," Percy smirked. Now it was Thalia's turn to glare at Percy.

"You wouldn't," she said. I glanced at Piper. She seemed as confused as I was. It was obvious that Thalia and Percy shared some secret or something of the sort. I was actually a bit offended that my own _sister_ wouldn't tell me whatever Percy knows.

"Hey would you two stop it?" I intervened before Thalia or Percy started something. "In case you haven'y noticed, we're at a _dance_." Both Thalia and Percy shrugged.

"Whatever," they both said. I grinned. This was going to be a _long_ night.

"Annabeth, dance with me?" asked Percy holding out his hand to Annabeth.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain," she replied, taking Percy's hand. They both walked to the middle of the hall, where everyone was dancing.

"Piper, wanna dance?" I asked the said girl. She looked at me, smiled and shook her head. "What? What'd I do?"

"Don't worry. Let's just go," Piper took my hand and dragged me so that we were standing next to my cousin and his date.

"Hey, cuz," greeted Percy.

"'Sup, dude," I said, with my arms around Piper's waist.

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and said, "Boys," at the same time.

"What can I say? It's a talent," I teased.

"Whatever, Sparky," said a certain brown-haired girl. The song ended and Percy and Annabeth disappeared somewhere.

"Get me a drink, Sparky," Piper kicked me in the shins.

"Why should I?"

"Cos the boy should always get what the girl wants," she retorted.

"Ugh, fine." I trudged towards the food and drink table.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Hey, Jason, you seen our idiotic cousin and his date?" asked Nico, walking towards me and Piper while we were enjoying our cokes and sharing a joke.

"Uh, no. Why?" I asked, kind of mad at Nico for interrupting my moment with Piper.

Nico looked at me carefully. I knew that he was trying to see if I was lying. "Well, it's just that the headmaster and headmistress want us four and our dates," Nico paused. "Which means, you and Piper have to come as well."

Piper stood up, "Come on, Jason, let's go and look for Percy and Annabeth." I stood up, taking Piper's hand that she offered me.

The three of us walked all around the hall, weaving in between the dancing couples, looking for Percy and Annabeth. Nico told us that he had already found everyone else - Thalia, Luke and obviously, Rachel.

"They might be in that corridor," Piper told us, pointing to a corridor at the side of the hall. So the three of us walked to the corridor, only to find Percy and Annabeth enjoying a private dance together. I noticed that they were having a quiet conversation.

"Hey, guys," smirked Piper. My dear cousin and Piper's roomie jumped apart. "The headmaster and headmistress need us... so let's go!"

"Hey, Jase," said Percy, falling into step with me.

"So, you finally got the girl?" I asked.

Percy smirked, "Yep, even before you did, Grace."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get Piper soon," I assured him.

"So... what do you reckon that this talk is about?" asked Nico, who was walking next to Percy.

"I have absolutely no idea," I responded.

* * *

**So... Percabeth got together. Next chapter's Percy's POV, so you'll get to hear a bit about it. Thank you to_ fanficrulz1_ for giving me the for this chapter. **

**So, which couple do you think should get together next?**

**1. Jasper**

**2. Thuke**

**3. Rico**

**Please review and tell me. And please give me feedback on my story! :)**


	6. The Mission Starts

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

_**Percy's POV:**_

I kissed Wise Girl! I kissed Annabeth! _I kissed Annabeth Chase!_ Wow, never thought that I'd say that.

"Percy... Percy... Perseus Jackson!" Jason called me.

I looked up, "Huh? What do you want?"

Jason smirked, "Dreaming about Annabeth again?" I glared at him. "I was right! Anyway, I just got a message from my dad and he said to start packing cos we have to leave in an hour or two."

"Really, already?" asked Luke. Jason nodded. Nico sighed.

I guess I should rewind. At the ball, Mr and Mrs Grace called for me, Jason, Nico, Luke, Annabeth, Piper, Rachel and Thalia. They told us that they wanted us to go on a mission to infiltrate a terrorist group called Gaia, after their founder. The leader now was Porphyrion.

I started packing my bags, with the kiss replaying in my mind. We had been dancing in the hall when Annabeth had suggested that we go to the hallway to get some peace and quiet. That was when her favourite song, 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum, had come on and we had started dancing in the hallway. I had leaned down and kissed her. Then Annabeth asked if that meant that we were together and I said yes. We had started dancing again. That was when my _dear_ cousins (do you hear the sarcasm?) interrupted us.

Suddenly my phone beeped, along with Jason, Nico and Luke's. I exchanged glances with them.

"Probably something to do with the mission," Nico said. We checked our phones.

_Leaving for your mission in 2 hours. _

_Meet at the office ASAP to receive mission files. _

"You were right, Nico," said Jason. "Is anyone else finished packing?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Same here," Luke said.

"Me too," Nico answered, "Are you done, Jason?"

"Of course," scoffed Jason, "But I bet you $10 that the girls aren't there when we go down. Girls always take forever to pack."

"Ok, then. 10 bucks, Jason," I said.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Hey, dad," Jason walked into Headmaster Zeus' office. Did I mention

"Hi, Uncle," Nico greeted.

"Hello, Uncle Z," I said as I walked into the office. Zeus glared at me.

"Beat ya, boys," smirked Thalia.

"Yeah, you gotta be quicker next time," Rachel said, smirking. I grinned.

I held out my hand to Jason, "$10 please, Jason." He reluctantly slapped $10 into my hand. I saw Piper raise her eyebrows.

"You were betting on us?" she asked.

"Well, not us - them," answered Luke pointing to himself and Nico first and then to me and Jason.

"Dibber dobber," muttered Jason. Luke shrugged. Nico and I grinned.

"Ok, ok. Enough talk, time for me to give you your mission files and objectives," Uncle Zeus said.

"Sure thing, Uncle Z," grinned Nico.

"Nico, be serious, this is one of the most dangerous missions that we've ever been given," Uncle Zeus warned. "Ok, here are your files." Zeus started handing out the files. Each one had one of our names on them. Zeus handed me the one that said _Perseus Jackson_.

_Full Name: Percy O'Brien_

_Age: 17_

_Family: Richard O'Brien (father)_

_ May O'Brien (mother)_

_ Thalia O'Brien (twin sister)_

_ Nico O'Brien (brother)_

"Oh, great, now I'm stuck with Kelp Head and Death Breath," groaned Thalia.

I grinned, "Act a little happier about it, Thals."

"Why can't I be siblings with my _real _brother?" asked Thalia.

"Because you don't look alike," Zeus answered.

"Aren't they gonna ask about our eyes?" frowned Nico.

"I think that Percy's eyes might be able to pass off as a shade of blue, so you can say that your father had blue eyes and your mother had brown eyes," Uncle Z answered carefully. I grinned. I hate wearing contacts, they make my eyes feel so uncomfortable.

_History: Percy O'Brian's parents died in a fire when he was only 2. He was one of the only survivors from the building. He was taken to New York Orphanage after the fire with his twin sister and younger brother. Grew up there. Bit of a rebel. Escaped from the orphanage a few times and learnt martial arts and karate from a street fighter. Gaia recruits at orphanages. Sources tell us that their next stop is at New York Orphanage. _

_Strengths: swimming, fast reflexes, martial arts, karate, loyalty_

_Weaknesses: doesn't like being high, sometimes too loyal, not the strongest person alive. _

_Mission objective: Is to befriend people in the terrorist group, especially Porphyrion and his brothers. Get info about what they're doing and try to stop them without taking too many risks. _

That's not too hard, I guess.

"Sorry, did I read that right?" Annabeth asked, incredulously, "I have to try and _date_ one of these guys?!"

I was drinking some water when I heard Annabeth say this. "WHAT!?" I spluttered, water spraying everywhere, especially over Annabeth. She glared at me. "Sorry," I said hurriedly, grabbing a nearby towel and giving it to her. She glared at me some more. I heard Thalia and Nico stifle sniggers behind me.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face, Death Breath," I muttered.

"Not cool, dude, not cool," Luke said, while wiping water from his face.

"Whatever, bro," I replied, not caring for anything at all except Zeus' answer to Annabeth's question.

Piper looked at Zeus, "Do Annabeth and I really have to date one of these terrorist guys? _Seriously_?" she added when Zeus nodded. My heart sank. Seriously, like, Annabeth and I just got together and now she has to go and 'date' some other guy? _Seriously_?

This time it was Jason's turn say "WHAT!?" and drop whatever he was holding, which happened to be a modified iPad that basically controlled everything in the school.

"JASON!" thundered Zeus, "Be careful. You'd better hope that it isn't broken." I stifled a laugh. At least I hadn't broken anything.

"Shut up, dude," Jason growled at me. I shrugged.

"Yes, Annabeth and Piper have to date one of the terrorists and Rachel and Thalia don't because it would have been suspicious. Thalia, Nico and Percy will be siblings, Jason and Annabeth will also be siblings and Piper, Rachel and Luke will not have any siblings. Is this final?" Zeus asked, his face thunderous. We all nodded. "Okay, good. Now get into the van and get started on your mission!"

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Ugh, this place stinks," moaned Thalia, sitting on the bed in our (the boys) room. Between the eight of us, we got 2 rooms. One for the girls, one for the boys. It was a musty place, made of bricks and the beds creaked whenever you sat on them. There was a chest at the end of each bed for us to put our clothes in.

"Suck it up, princess," Luke retorted.

"Yeah, Thals," I grinned, "Listen to your boyfriend."

She glared at me and shot me the finger, "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say, sis, whatever you say," I smirked.

Just then the head teacher of the orphanage, Mrs. Lodas, walked into the room.

"So, how do you like your room?" she asked. We all nodded.

"Hey, Mrs Lorming," I said, noticing the tattoo on her wrist.

Mrs Lorming smiled at me, "Good job, Percy. Keep up the good work. Everyone here thinks that you've been here forever, so don't worry about that. I am covering for the _real_ Mrs Lodas." She smiled at us again, then left the room.

"Good job, Perce," compliment Nico.

"Thanks," I said.

Annabeth came into the room. "You'd better start unpacking," she said, "Gaia should be here tomorrow and it must look like we've been here forever. Oh and check for bugs. There were cockroaches all over our room." Then she left. I was a bit disappointed. I really wanted to talk to Annabeth about her special role in the mission, but she seemed to be avoiding me since we found out.

We quickly did a quick check for bugs, both the insect and microscope kind.

"Perce, I want my 10 bucks back," Jason said suddenly.

I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna just give it to you, dude. I had to _earn _it."

Luke coughed, like he was hiding a laugh, "Yeah, all you had to do was walk down to the office and see if the girls were there."

"That's earning," I shrugged. Nico rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible, but it sounded like "yeah right."

"Whatever, now how were you planning to earn it back, Jase? I asked Jason.

Jason grinned, "It's another bet on the girls. I bet that I can get Piper before Luke and Nico get Thalia and Rachel."

I thought about the chance of Jason doing that, "Okay then." Jason held out his hand to shake. I took it.

"Really, Jason? Really?" Nico asked, incredulously. Jason nodded. "Okay then, I'll get Rachel real soon anyway. She doesn't have to date a guy from Gaia."

"Oh, yeah, neither does Thalia," Luke commented, "So I also have more of a chance than you, Jason." He grinned.

Jason punched both of them, "You two suck."

"Love ya too, Jase," Nico said, smirking. I just grinned.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

The next day, a black van was parked outside the orphanage when I woke up. I heard some voices downstairs. There was a quaver in Mrs Lorming's voice. I guess that the real Mrs Lodas would be scared of these people from Gaia.

"Should we go to the girls room?" whispered Luke.

Jason nodded, "We need to talk about the plan." Nico and I nodded in agreement. There was a door adjoining our room to theirs. I quietly walked up to it and knocked gently.

'It's just us. We need to talk to you," I said softly.

"Come in," Annabeth said back. We walked into their room. All the girls were still in their beds, although they were sitting up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rachel. Nico sat on the edge of her bed. Jason had taken the two seater couch in the corner, where Piper's bed was and Luke had sat on Thalia's bed. I slid onto Annabeth's bed, moving her over so that I could fit comfortably. She poked me in the stomach, "Get off."

"No." She glared at me. I shrugged.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rachel again.

Thalia answered, "I think that we should act normal, not do anything special." The rest of us nodded.

"Ok, let's get ready," Piper said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Could you also please read my other story, Children of the Big Three? I'll update when I get 10 reviews. Please vote on the poll on my profile page!**

**Who should win the bet? Jason or Percy? **

**- Lizzy :)**


	7. Porphyrion, the Warehouse and Bunks

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW if you like!****  
**

* * *

_**Nico's POV:**_

"So, she," the ugly guy jutted his chin to Mrs Lodas, "told us that you are the oldest kids here." The eight of us were sitting at the rectangular wooden table in the dining room, with Mrs Lodas and this ugly guy from Gaia.

"We're not kids," Luke butted in indignantly. I grinned and high-fived him under the table.

"Ah, good, you're fierce. We could use someone like you," the guy said, scratching a zit on his chin. Yuck. I wanted to vomit. "So, you know about out gang, Gaia?" he asked.

"Of course," Piper scoffed, "I mean, who hasn't?" She batted her eyelashes at him. _Laying it a bit thick, Pipes,_ I thought. I saw Jason scowl next to Piper.

The guy blinked, "Yeah, exactly. Well, you're not dumb either. I've been told by the teacher that you know how to fight?"

I grinned, "Yep, want to see how well?"

"Not now," the guy said, hurriedly, "If you accept, you'll be taken to our training grounds. We'll see how good you are there." I saw him jot something down on his notepad.

"Ok, so do you agree to join?" the guy asked. We all looked at each other, pretending to be thinking. I turned to Percy and Thalia, who were sitting on my left.

"Do you think that we should join?" I asked uncertainly, since I was supposed to be the youngest.

"I'll only join if you two join," Thalia said, "I'm not leaving my little bros behind."

"Yeah, same with me and I'm not your little bro, Thalia. I'm older!" Percy replied.

"So we're joining?" I asked again, grinning. Thalia and Percy exchanged looks. They nodded.

Percy turned to the guy, "Will we get paid?" The guy nodded, still scratching that zit. "Okay, then, we're in."

The guy smiled, "Ok, cool."

"We're in too," Jason said, "My sis and I don't have any money. We need some."

"So you're all in?" the guy asked.

"Of course," Rachel said, "I don't have anywhere to go after I leave this place and if I can get some good money out of this gang, I'm in."

"Yep," Piper said, "Besides, my best friends are in, so I'm in."

"Yeah, my bros can't leave me," Luke smirked.

"Ok, pack your bags," the guy said standing up, "We're leaving in half an hour." All of us stood. Mrs Lodas and the guy started talking and handing over papers and money. The eight of us ran upstairs and started packing.

"All according to plan," Percy grinned.

"Yeah, he totally fell for it," Rachel agreed.

"I still hate that I'm your _sister_," Thalia said, bitterly.

I smirked, "Deal with it, _sis_."

Jason was still scowling, "Did you _have_ to flirt with him, Piper?"

"No, I just did it cos I thought that he was pretty cute," Piper said sarcastically, "_Of course I had to Jason_. It gave us a better chance!"

"You still didn't have to do it," Jason muttered so that only me and Luke could hear him because we were right next to him.

"Might want to be a bit more careful if you want to win that bet, Jason," Luke muttered back. Jason punched Luke. I sniggered.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Annabeth, being the organised person she is. Everyone said yes and we headed downstairs with our bags.

We had packed one or two bags because orphans didn't have that much stuff. I had one backpack and one duffle bag. Luckily, this orphanage was one of the richer ones in New York, so we could bring our laptops and other technological pieces of equipment.

We walked downstairs, Luke and Thalia leading the way, with Annabeth and me following, then Piper and Rachel and Jason and Percy bringing up the rear.

"You nervous?" asked Annabeth.

I thought about it for a bit, "I guess a bit..."

Annabeth nodded, "Me too."

"I was just thinking, do you know why didn't Zeus make you, Jason _and_ Luke siblings?" I asked her very, very quietly.

"Yeah, I asked him and he said that it was because it would have been too suspicious," she answered in the same volume. We stopped talking then because we'd reached the end of the stairs and were in danger of being overheard.

"Ready to go?" asked ugly dude.

"Yep," Percy grinned, popping the 'p'.

"Ok, let's go," he started walking to the door.

"Be careful," Mrs Lodas said, looking worried, "And good luck!" I guess it sounded like what any orphanage teacher would say, but we all knew what Mrs Lodas really meant.

"Ok, thanks, Mrs Lodas," Percy said, leading the way out of the door. I grinned as soon as we were out. The mission has officially started!

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

The training centre was just a big warehouse. Inside there were all these different stations - martial arts, karate, hacking, fitness, target shooting and a school? Where did a school fit into all of this?

"Be polite, the leader's coming to greet you," hissed ugly dude. "He doesn't take kindly to rudeness." A muscular blonde guy, around 19-20 was heading our way. He had startling blue eyes and was pretty tall. I snuck a look at Annabeth and Piper. They were both looking at each other, trying to decide who would go for this guy. I have no idea who is.

Percy and Jason were both fuming, especially Percy, considering that Annabeth was already his girlfriend.

"Hey, you must be our new recruits," greeted the guy easily, grinning at us, especially at Piper. I guess Piper's gonna be trying to get him. "I'm Porphyrion, leader of Gaia." He grinned again.

Piper had an awestruck look on her face, "The leader? Wow," she gushed, "That's amazing, but I guess that I should expect it from a guy like you." She battered her eyelashes.

"She's laying it on a bit thick," Percy muttered to me. Jason was scowling.

"Yeah," I agreed, "but Porphyrion seems to be lapping it up." Percy nodded.

Porphyrion had a bit of a dazed look on his face, "Yeah, yeah, only hot, muscular guys like me get the privilege of being leader." He's so full of himself.

"Um, could we please get shown to our rooms or the place that we're sleeping?" asked/interrupted Jason.

Porphyrion blinked. "Uh, sure. Follow me." He led us to a ladder on the side of the warehouse. There was a another level up there that wound around the bottom floor of the warehouse, so we could look down from the top. We climbed up the ladder. I was at the back, behind Rachel.

"C'mon, hurry up, Rach," I called to her.

"Shut it, Death Boy," she called back.

"Whatever, I'm coming up now," I said, starting to climb the ladder. When I reached the top, the others had already started and were moving to a corner of the level. There were bunks, with three levels - one just above the floor, one a metre above it and the last one a metre above the middle bunk.

"You get three," Porphyrion nodded towards the bunks. Then he moved to the wall and pressed a bolt. A few of the metal flaps that made the wall opened revealing an empty space. "This is where you put your stuff. Don't unpack 'cos you might have to go somewhere quickly and then you'll be able to just grab your bags quickly."

He pointed to the curtains around the three bunks. "That will give you privacy." Then Porphyrion left.

"I call dibs on a top bunk!" Luke said in one breath, with his hand in the air, like he was answering a question in class.

"Fine then, I call dibs on the bottom," Thalia said. "I think that the siblings should not sleep on the same bunk cos we'll just torture each other."

Percy cocked his head, "Well, if it tortures you then we'll all sleep in the same bunk. Do you like that idea, Nico?" I grinned.

"Whatever makes our dear sis happy," I smirked at Thalia. She groaned and looked at the girls. They shook their heads smiling.

"Rachel, Annabeth and I can share a bunk," Piper volunteered. The other two girls nodded. Yep, looks like they're happy and Thalia's fuming.

"So that leaves me and Luke sharing one," Jason said.

"Is everyone happy with that?" Percy asked.

Everyone said yes except for Thalia who said loudly, "NO!"

Percy, however, decided to not hear what she said and said, "Perfect!"

* * *

**What do you think will happen in the mission? What do you think should happen? ****Guess who Annabeth has to hook****up wit****h! ****Shoutout for anyone who guesses something close or gives me a really good idea!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And please vote in the poll on my profile page. It's a poll to decide who is better - Percy or Jason! *cough* Go Percy! *cough***

******- Lizzy :)**


	8. Rock Climbing, Pranks and Swimming

**Okay, first of all I wanted to say sorry for the long wait, I'll try to be better next time, although no promises. Second, I have writers block, so I need some ideas. Third, thanks for reading my story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**_Luke's POV: _**

Oh, yeah. I got a top bunk, I got a top bunk! And Thalia has to share a bunk with Percy and Nico. My day just keeps getting better and better! (And no, there was no sarcasm there.)

So anyway, quick recount of what happened in our first few days at Gaia's head quarters: We started training the day after we arrived. All of us whizzed through the tests. Annabeth was assigned to be a hacker and a computer person, Percy, Jason, Thalia and I became field agents. Porphy didn't want Thalia to become a field agent because she was a girl, but we managed to convince him that having a girl was useful and that Percy and Thalia do better together. That was my idea. Now I have very sore biceps. Apparently I was being sexist. I think that Thalia just wanted an excuse to hit me.

Nico and Rachel became our mission controllers because they were too young. Porphy (Porphyrion - I can't be bothered to say it. It's too much of a mouthful) said that when they turn 17, they can become field agents. I'll tell you about Piper later.

Nico and Rachel pretended to be upset, but we all knew that they were secretly glad. Now all eight of us had different positions in Gaia and we can infiltrate the gang in many different areas.

Now, I promised to tell you about Piper, ok. She got the special job of being Porphy's PA, Personal Assistant. Lucky her. (_Now_ note the sarcasm) Jason would not stop glowering at Porphy. I snickered and high-fived Percy. Actually, all of us (except Jason) were pretty happy for Piper. She's probably the most advantaged of us all now. Lucky her. (No sarcasm there)

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Castellan, Porphyrion says that you need to practice the wall climbing. Go now," said an emotionless man in an emotionless voice. I nodded. OK, emo dude. He's probably more emo than Nico.

"Hey, Luke, you assigned to the climbing wall?" asked Percy, clapping my back.

"Yep, you too?" I asked.

Percy groaned, "It just had to be the climbing wall that I failed, didn't it?" I grinned. Everyone knew that Percy hated the climbing wall just as much as Jason hated swimming.

"Jason was assigned to practice swimming wasn't he?" I questioned, already knowing the answer by the grin on Percy's face.

"Of course. What else do you think?" Percy smirked. "Jason wants to swap with me."

"And you want to swap with Jason," I said.

Percy scrunched up his nose, "Well, I guess, but if it makes Jason unhappy, then it makes me happy." I shook my head and grinned.

"Really, Percy? Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Luke, really," Percy sighed.

"Are you _sure_, Perce?" I persisted, knowing that I was starting to annoy my best friend.

"What else would I be?" Percy asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I thought for a bit, "Unsure?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Percy sighed, "No, I'm absolutely sure. Now shut up, Luke." We had now reached our destination - the climbing wall.

"You go first, Percy," I offered.

"Burn in hell, Luke," he muttered

"You too," I grinned.

Percy started climbing, quite expertly, but nothing compared to me. I was the _master_ of rock climbing. (Note the sarcasm - why else would I be practicing? I'm just as good as Percy, who isn't that good. Shhh, don't tell him)

After about two hours of rock climbing and feeling like my arms and legs were about to fall off we were stopped by none other than Porphyrion himself.

"Ok, you two are fine now. Percy, I want you to practice once a day, Luke - four times a week," he instructed, handing us schedules. I heard Percy groan when he heard that he had to practice once a day.

I smirked, "At least I know that I'm better than you." He punched me.

"What are these?" Percy asked Porphy, holding up his schedule.

"Schedules," Porphy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I know _that_, but why do we need them?"

"Oh, let me explain," Porphy started, "These are your schedules for your being here. You have to follow it exactly, meaning no trading jobs with anyone else, no swapping timetables. The only time that you can stop or swap jobs is when someone higher than you tells you to," Porphy explained.

"Oh joy," Percy muttered to me.

"What do you have?" I asked, "Maybe we have something that overlaps." I looked at my schedule. All it was were some jobs and chores.

"This sucks," I muttered.

"I hear you," Percy muttered back.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

At dinner, all eight of us sat on the floor in the corner of the warehouse. We started exchanging stories of what we had done that day.

"So, I was taught by Porphyrion how to be his PA," Piper was saying, helping herself to a serving of mashed potato.

"Oh, really?" asked Jason, his lips tight and his eyes filled with anger and hate.

"Yeah," replied Piper, not noticing his expression. I grinned. "He told me that all I have to do is organise his day, check everything and basically do everything he tell me to."

"Really, now?" Jason said, still tight lipped and burning eyes. I quietly put my hand in his pocket and slowly took out his iPhone. Nico, who saw me take it, put his hand out. I slid it into his hand.

Piper, finally noticing his expression and tone, scowled, "What's your problem, Jason?"

"My problem? My prob -"

Jason was cut short by Annabeth, who sensed a fight, "So..." she started loudly, "I heard from Percy that you have to practice swimming everyday."

This got Jason's attention, "Yeah," he growled, "A stupid guy called Polybotes says that my swimming sucks." Nico slid the phone back into my hand. I saw that he had disabled it for half an hour.

Percy, Nico and I snickered. "He's too right," I said. Jason gave me a death glare. I had a feeling that he'd directed it to me for more than just laughing at his swimming skills.

"What?" I asked, innocently, my hands quickly passing the phone to Percy, who started doing something on it.

Just so that you know, all of us know how to speed up the process of disabling an iPhone. I have a feeling that when Jason gets his phone back, he might have to wait for 60 minutes before he can use it again. Unfortunately for Jason, the iPhones are designed so that we can't speed up the process.

"What have you taken?" Jason asked, suspiciously.

My eyes widened. "Nothing," I said convincingly.

Jason held out his hand. "Give it back."

"I haven't taken anything!"

"Cut it out, Luke. We all know that you've taken something," Thalia smirked at me.

"C'mon, Luke, give whatever you took back. Jason, check your pockets," Rachel advised.

Jason blushed, 'Right." He started checking his pockets, pulling out all sorts of things, a packet of tissues, gum, string, batteries and headphones. "Where's my phone?"

I saw Annabeth smirk across the table from me. Piper was grinning too. Percy pushed the phone into my hands and looked away, pretending he had no part in this.

"Nico, Perce, did you have any part in this?" Jason asked them, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nope," Percy said, popping the 'p'.

"Why would I have?" Nico asked, innocently. I grinned, anyone could tell that they had a part in this.

"Liars," Rachel hissed at them. Jason heard her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "We saw them playing with your phone.

"Yeah, they were doing something to your password," Piper added, smirking at us.

Jason turned to me, "Give me back my phone!"

"Ok, here," I said, giving him his phone and then getting up and heading towards the ladder to go upstairs.

"LUKE! Come back here!" Jason yelled, once he'd seen his phone. I looked back and saw Percy and Nico say something then leave hurriedly.

I quickly dove onto my bunk and lay there thinking. My eyelids started drooping. I forced them open. Just when I was thinking about how we could find out more things, I almost fell asleep. "Oh whatever," I muttered and rolled over and fell asleep.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauties," Thalia shouted and I felt a soft thing hit me quite hard over the head.

"Go away, Thals," I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, you have to _wake up_ now!" I heard a 'thump', but luckily it wasn't on me this time. I heard Jason groan from the bunk under me.

"Go wake up someone else," he said.

"Jason, _wake up_!" Piper shouted from the left side of me.

"Yeah, come on guys, even me and Nico are awake," Percy grinned. I opened my eyes and saw that it was true. Percy and Nico were standing there grinning as they watched the girls wake us up.

"Nico and _I_," Annabeth corrected.

Percy shrugged, "Whatever."

"Jason, Luke, get up before I whip your sorry butts," Rachel said.

"We got a special mission today - all of us," Nico said.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted, sitting up and jumping off the side of the bunk. I grabbed my clothes and saw Jason doing the same. We headed to the bathrooms and took a shower, brushed out teeth and did all the other things that we do in the morning.

When I got back the others were talking - excluding Jason, who was still in the bathroom.

"Where's Jason?" asked Piper.

"He's still in the bathroom, pampering - "

I was cut short by none other than Jason himself saying, "I'm right here!"

"Right, sorry," I said, with no hint of apology in my voice.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that nothing to do with the mission in this chapter, but I wanted to show how close everyone was in here. If you have any question please PM me or review. **

**Ok, now, shoutout time! First to acountless for guessing who Annabeth is gonna hook up with and second to The Avian-Olympian for giving me a really good idea. Thanks, guys! :) :) :) **

**- Lizzy :)**


	9. Piper the PA

**_Piper's POV: _**

As the PA (personal assistant) of Mr. James Terrestre a.k.a Porphyrion (Yes, I know, he told me his real name!) I have the most awesome and amazing job of sorting out his chaotic desk. YAY! (did you notice the sarcasm?)

And guess what! You haven't even heard the best bit yet! (please, read this part and the next with a lot of sarcasm) I have a special uniform I have to wear - a black mini skirt with a white tank top. Guess who chose the uniform...

"Hello, Piper," greeted Porphyrion with what he thought was a winning smile. Speak of the devil. I think that his 'winning smile' looks like a moose dying. Anyone had to admit though, he was kind of hot, with his blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Not as hot as Jason though.

"Hi, Mr. Terrestre," I smiled back, pleasantly. He looked around, making sure that no one had heard his name.

"Be careful with the name, Piper. You know I don't want anyone hearing it," he said, winking flirtatiously. I tried not to throw up. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that I have to go out for about 20 minutes, so I expect my desk to be cleaned by that time." He threw another wink in my direction.

I smiled, "Of course. Have fun!" Porphy left and I breathed a sigh of relief. How in the world am I supposed to fake date him!?

So anyway, I started cleaning his desk, organising his files, throwing away trash and using my ring-camera (it's a camera disguised as a ring) to take photos of anything that I thought was useful. There were past missions and other things that Gaia had conducted and done. I was horrified at the atrocious amount of things that they had done, from torching helpless orphanages to killing the Captain of the police.

While I was cleaning up, I thought of the mission that the rest of the group were going on the next day. They were going to sell drugs at an illegal market. Nico and Rachel were the mission controllers and Annabeth was the tech supplier. I wasn't actually included because I was Porphy's PA, but I had a much bigger job. I was going to look and peek at all of the top secret work of the head of Gaia. Sucks to be him - he's head over heels for me.

As I lifted up his laptop so that I could clean the papers underneath, I found this file called 'Operation Broadsword'. I had been looking at all of files, so naturally, I opened this one. inside was a piece of paper with a list of all the gangs in New York. It showed how much percent of New York they had control of and how strong they were. I was confused. I mean who wouldn't be. Why would the most powerful gang in New York want info on all the other ones?

Just as I was about to turn the page, the door flew open and in walked Porphy.

"Hey Pip -" he looked at the file in my hands, "What are you looking at?" I glanced quickly at his eyes, noticing the panic in it.

"Oh, I was just trying to see if there were any spare papers in here so that I could put it in the spare paper holder," I lied smoothly, gesturing to a paper holder that indeed had spare paper in it.

Porphy visibly relaxed, "Oh that's good. So _is_ there any spare paper in there?" I quickly flicked through the file, not able to read anything with him being so close.

"I don't think so."

"So..." Porphy looked around the room, "my office looks nice and neat now. I think that yo deserve a reward." He grinned flirtatiously in my direction again. Again, I tried not to throw up. Instead, I returned an award winning flirtatious smile.

"What reward?" I asked as I walked towards him, my black heels clicked against the floor. I was to nose to nose to him. I could smell his sickly sweet breath. I tried not to gag.

Porphy slowly brought his arms around my waist, pulling me closer so that there was no space between our bodies.

Porphy pretended to think, "I was thinking of something like this." And then he kissed me, his arm sliding lower than my waist and onto my butt. Soon we were making out, with his tongue down my throat. The whole time all I was thinking was 'this is worse than hell'. I pulled back, gasping for air.

"Am I allowed to do this?" I asked, pretending to be uncertain, knowing that guys love it when girls are like that.

"What ever I say is what goes," Porphy whispered to me, leaning in.

Our mouths met again, I could feel his tongue down my mouth. _Kill me now,_ I thought. I smoothed my hand arm and down his firm biceps, sliding onto his chest.

Suddenly, the door opened. _Thank god_, I thought. There was Jason standing there in horror, watching our tongues go down each others throat.

"Umm," Jason said, a flash of jealously in his eyes. I suppressed a grin. Jason likes me? I think I might just cheat on Porphy, however good a kisser he is. (Did you hear the sarcasm?)

"Oh, uh, hey, Jason," I blushed.

"What do you want?" Porphyrion growled. I think that he's upset that someone interrupted our 'special moment'. Well, it wasn't special to me, probably to him though.

"Um, Polybotes says that he needs you," Jason said, pretending to cower a bit.

Porphy, who was still holding me, let go and walked to the door, muttering, "Stupid Polybotes, stupid brother."

As soon as he was gone, Jason smirked at me, "You're doing your job well, I see." I glared and gave him the finger.

"You, shut up!" I blushed again, "Besides, I saw that someone was jealous."

Now it was Jason's turn to blush, "I was not! I was just...surprised. That's all."

"You're cute when you're defensive, Jason," I smirked.

"Really?" Jason asked in a conversational tone, "Because I think that you're really cute when you blush." I fought to keep the blush from my face. I don't think that it worked that well because Jason grinned.  
I suddenly realised that we were standing nose to nose. _Two times in one day, once with the most repulsive guy alive and once with the guy I like, _I thought.

"Polybotes said that Porphyrion won't be able to come back until about dinner time," Jason whispered, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Why are you telling me this?," I whispered back.

"Because I'm about to kiss you," Jason said, leaning in. Our lips met and we started kissing. This kiss was like heaven compared to Porphy's one. My arm moved up from his chest to knot in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

I pulled back. "Stop, stop," I gasped.

Jason growled and pulled me closer still, "What?"

I bit my lip, "I just remembered that Porphy said that one of his brothers was going to come and give me a talk about how to be a good PA."

"I don't care" Jason started kissing me again, but I pulled back.

"They'll find us and then tell Porphy," I warned. Jason finally let go of me and started walking to the door.

At the door he turned around, "Does this mean we're together?" I nodded, smiling.

"I'm technically cheating on Porphy," I made a pretend sad face. Jason grinned.

"Too bad for him," and then walked out and shut the door.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

At dinner, it was a quiet affair. (I hope that you know that I'm being sarcastic. Luke and Percy can never be quiet) Percy and Jason were arguing about something - a bet I think and Rachel and Annabeth were talking about a building that Annabeth wanted to design. I think I should mention that Annabeth wants to be an architect like her mother.

Thalia and Nico were talking about something in their past - we were required to. So that left me and Luke.

"So..." Luke started, "How's your day been?"

I crinkled my nose, "Okay."

"That's not much of a response," Luke ate some of the beef casserole we had been given.

"Whatever. Are you nervous about your mission tomorrow?" I asked, remembering about it.

"Yeah," Luke said, "I don't want my first mission to be a failure."

I grinned, "I'm sure that it won't be. I mean Annabeth will be sure to give you good equipment and Nico and Rachel will make sure that you know what you're doing."  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess, but what happens if the police catch us?" Luke asked, pretending to be worried. I knew this because if the police looked him up on their files, they'd only find a special status for Luke Mervinence.

"You'll be fine, Luke, remember - think positive!" I reminded him of what Enceladus, the head mission controller had said to them.

Luke took a deep breath, "Ok, thanks Piper."

"Anytime, Luke," I smiled.

* * *

**First of all, thanks to Grace for helping me/writing the romance scenes for me. Mervinence is Luke and Annabeth's fake last names for the mission. Sorry if you were a bit confused. **

**Guess who's going to win the bet! Please vote on our poll.**

**REVIEW cos 'm not updating until I get 10 reviews!**

**- Lizzy :)**


	10. Annabeth's Hades ie Hell

**So sorry for the long wait. WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! Thanks to Grace for helping me (basically writing) the romance scene :) I owe you one, Grace!**

**- Lizzy :)**

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV: _**

"So... Percy, right?" asked a gruff voice. I knew that voice. I looked at my phone discreetly and checked the time, 5:57am.

"Uh, yeah," Percy replied. He glanced at me. I was still in my bunk, half-asleep. The others were still sleeping, while Percy was fully dressed already.

"Right. So, you know Annabeth well, don't you?" the gruff voice asked again. Wait a minute. I _know _that voice. It's my boss, Polybotes.

"Yeah..." Percy said again, with a lot of confusion.

Polybotes sighed and I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see him run his hands through his black hair, "Well, what does she like?"

"Umm, well, she likes, uh, owls and reading and computers and... I think that's it," Percy said. I suppressed a grin. Percy knew what Annabeth Chase liked but not what Annabeth Mervinence liked. He was just stating stuff that Annabeth Chase liked without giving too much information away.

"Are you sure? I mean, does she like animals or flowers? And what's her favourite colour?" Polybotes almost growled at Percy.

"Um," Percy glanced at me, "I think she likes dogs and the colour grey." He glanced at me again. I mouthed _'green"._ "Oh yeah, and green."

"Yeah?" Polybotes seemed to think, "What's her favourite flower?"

"Um, bluebells or forget-me-nots," Percy answered, making up flowers on the spot. For all you who don't know what my favourite is, it's a frangipani. Guess I'll have to like those flowers now... they're okay, I guess.

"Good, good. Now, what type of guy does she like?" Polybotes asked. Oh, fudge. If he's trying to seduce me, it's _not_ going to work. Actually, it probably will 'cos I have to pretend-date him.

"Well, Annabeth likes a guy who is kind, loving, handsome and smart," Percy said immediately. _Don't flatter yourself, Percy_, I thought.

"Hmmm, ok. See you," Polybotes growled.

Percy grinned, "See you." When Polybotes was gone, he stuck up the finger and muttered, "Go to hell, Polybotes."

I jumped out of my bunk. Percy looked at me, "Morning."

"Morning," I replied, "You're up early."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to do my rock climbing practice so I had the rest of the day free," Percy answered.

"That's probably a good idea," I walked to my drawer and got out some clothes. "I'm gonna go get ready," I told Percy

After I had showered, I felt a lot better. Back in our area, Percy was still the only one up.

"And they call me 'Sleeping Beauty'," I heard him mutter as he cleaned up the area a bit.

"Yeah, well, you are one," I said, walking into the curtained area. Percy jumped. I grinned.

"Don't do that!" Percy pouted.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"Can you help me wake the others up? A guy came past while you were in the shower saying that it's time to get up," Percy told me. I sighed.

"Alright," I moved toward Thalia, Rachel and Piper's bed. As an afterthought I asked, "Are you okay with me having to 'date' Polybotes?"

Percy, just about to shake Jason awake, paused, "I kind of _have_ to be, don't I?"

"You can tell me," I said.

"Of course I'm not. I mean, what kind of guy would be okay with his girlfriend having to 'date' another guy while they're still together?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Percy."

"Don't be, it's not your fault that beautiful," he smiled that goofy smile that I love.

I walked over to him, "So you're not gonna go all Nazi on me?"

"Of course not," Percy said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a short sweet peck.

"You get more back at campus," I said. Percy pouted, going all cutesy on me. "Let's wake the others up."

He sighed, but moved to Jason and Luke's bed. I walked over to Rachel, Piper and my bunk.  
"Wake up, Pipes," I shook her, trying my best to make her annoyed. Percy, on the other hand, wasn't so subtle. "Thals, get up."

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTS!" Both Luke and Jason jumped up and stood stock straight, their hands on their foreheads in a salute.

I stifled my laughter as Luke and Jason looked around and then blushed. Percy, however, just burst out laughing. His shout had made Piper, Rachel, Thalia and Nico wake up as well. I guess that this makes our job easier.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Jason asked, rubbing his ear.

Percy smirked, "Of course, it wakes you up." Jason glared at him, while Luke punched him.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

After lunch, I had to help make some gadgets and gear for Percy, Jason, Luke and Thalia for their mission. Polybotes was in charge of tech area, although he knew nothing about tech. (insert me shuddering at the thought of Polybotes)

Polybotes looks okay, I guess. Most girls would probably fangirl over him, but not me. I mean, who would if they had a guy like Percy? Anyway, Polybotes looked like a male model, with his light brown hair and cold blue eyes. I hated him. He was like the sea when there was a storm. Percy, on the other hand, was like the sea on a sunny day, with black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes.

So, I now have my own office because I'm so good at tech things. I actually, have one of the best offices in the tech department. The tech department is in an adjoining warehouse and has all the technological things that you can think of (except a time machine, unfortunately...).

I was in charge of making the gadgets for the mission that Percy, Jason, Thalia and Luke are going on. It was actually pretty fun.

"Hey, Annabeth," came a gruff voice. Not again (insert me groaning here).

"Hello, Mr. Terrestre," I answered pleasantly.

"Aw, c'mon now, I told you, just call me Polybotes," he grinned.

I smiled back, "Alright, _Polybotes_. What did you need?"

"A kiss."

"Sorry?" I backtracked.

"I said, 'a kiss'," Polybotes said again. "C'mon, one kiss and I'll give you a really good book on whatever you want," he said, tapping his cheek.

"Um, okay?" my reply sounding more like a question.

I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek when he suddenly turned his head and I kissed him full on the lips.

He wrapped his arm around my waist so I wouldn't pull away. I fought the urge to pull away and remembered my job. I started kissing him passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue was sliding down my throat. I forced myself not to recoil in horror. By then it had turned into a full on make-out session. I pulled away from away from the kiss and looked up at Polybotes.

"Come on babe, some more," Polybotes pouted.

I smirked, "Hmmm, maybe."

"Aw, c'mon, you know you love it," Polybotes whispered.

I smirked again and raised my eyebrows, "I guess."

"So kiss me again," Polybotes said, leaning in. I smiled flirtatiously at him and leaned in as well.

He pulled me close to him so that there was no space in between. His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I pretended to moan into our kiss, when I was really feeling nothing. I opened my mouth a little and Polybotes immediately took advantage of the situation, sticking his tongue down my throat.

My hand crept up from his chest to his neck, where I toyed with short brown strands. His hands moved below my waist and onto my butt, where it moved around, feeling it.

I tried not to squirm and pretended to enjoy it, moaning and doing all that sort of stuff. His hands moved from my butt to under my shirt then. He felt up and down my stomach, making me want to throw up. I pulled away again, pretending to catch my breath while really just trying to get away from _him_.

"I've got to go," I said, pretending to sigh unhappily, "I promised Rachel that I'd help her with something." I started to disentangle myself from Polybotes.

"Aw, c'mon, nothing can be as important as this," Polybotes gestured at us.

I made an unhappy face, "A promise is a promise."

Polybotes sighed and then said, "Yeah, I guess. See you later, Annie." I pretended to smile flirtatiously at him and then left.

I quickly made my way to our area. I saw Percy cleaning up there and closed the curtains then, hugged him and started kissing him fiercely. He froze for a moment, then started kissing my back, just as fiercely. After a few minutes, Percy pulled back.

"What's the matter, Wise Girl?" he asked, gently, holding me carefully.

"Polybotes," I muttered, leaning in to kiss him again. Percy didn't object and smiled into the kiss. _This is what heaven is like_, I thought.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story and please REVIEW! Thanks to fanficrulz1 for helping my overcome my case of writer's block and I feel for anyone who has writer's block at the moment. IT SUCKS!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I still don't know who's gonna win the bet between Percy and Jason. Please help me!**


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys, I'm so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry that I haven't updated for ages. I know that I hate it when authors carry on about excuses: writers block, homework, busy, etc, etc, so I'm not going to do that. All I'm going to say is: I'M SO SORRY! I also hate how authors make promises but never keep them, so I'm not going to promise to update soon again, because I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep it.  
**

**- Lizzy :)  
**

* * *

**_Rachel's POV:_**

"Nico, bring that back!" I screamed at the said boy.

"Nope," he shouted over his shoulder.

"I need it, now!" I shouted back at him, still chasing him.

"Nuh uh," came his reply. I had to bite back a smile. He was so stubborn... and dumb. I quickly turned a different way and then landed up in front of him. I quickly grabbed me phone, smirked then went back to the mission control centre.

"I hate you," I heard Nico mutter.

"Love ya, too, Nicky," I shot back. He glared at me.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Okay, guys, turn left into Gronter street and then turn on the first right," Nico said into the comms unit.

"The guy you're supposed to be meeting should be on a road called Yaronga road," I told Percy, Luke, Jason and Thalia, who were on their mission for Gaia.

"Ok, thanks R.E.D," Percy whispered to me.

"Stop calling me that," I hissed to him. I could almost see him shrugging. "And stop smirking."

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

"Because I know you," I replied.

I heard Thalia sigh, "Shut up, brother dear." Percy and I wisely shut up.

Nico gave me a sideways glance, "I guess the guy's there." I nodded, listening hard. There was the tapping sound of someone's shoes and then there was a bang.

"Sorry," muttered a new voice, "I'm a bit clumsy."

"No worries," Percy said through clenched teeth.

"Is your foot okay, brother dear?" asked Thalia. I could hear her smiling while she was talking.

Nico grinned, "I think that the guy has made something fall on my brother's foot."

I grinned back, "I think you're right."

"Okay, can you take us to this other guy we're supposed to...umm...well, you know, capture?" Jason's voice had hints of annoyance.

"Sure," said the unknown guy.

It suddenly went quiet, except for the sounds of walking and the normal street noises.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Luke, breaking the silence.

"Umm, to a warehouse, kinda," replied the unnamed guy.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Percy asked.

"Uh, I'm not actually sure what it is..." said the unknown person.

"Oh, ok," said a confused Thalia.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

A couple of hours had passed while Percy, Luke, Jason and Thalia had entered the warehouse. Nico and I couldn't see anything, but we heard a lot of muffled shuffling, screams and shouts of, "OW!" I take it that the guys finished their little mission.

"Hey, Rach, Nico, we're coming back now," Jason whispered through the comms unit.

"Ok, I'll go tell Polybotes," Nico said, taking his headset off.

"Which entrance do we use?" asked Luke, "Or can we just come through any?" I quickly looked down at my sheet that had all the instructions on it then answered Luke.

"It says that you have to use one of the side entrances, so that you don't raise suspicion."

"Ok, thanks, Rach," Thalia said.

"Rachel, right?" asked a cute brown-haired boy, tapping my shoulder just as Thalia finished talking.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "Well, Polybotes said that it's time for your break and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me?" He looked like he was flirting with me! I looked around for a bucket to vomit in.

"Uh, uh, well, um," I stuttered, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

Nico came bounding in, "Hey, R.E.D, you promised to hang out with me, remember?"

I looked at him. Nico quickly shot me a fierce death glare. "Uh, yeah, that's right." I turned to the brown haired, "Sorry," I said then followed Nico out of the mission control office.

"Thanks," I said to him.

Nico smirked, "Don't worry, it's nothing new for me: the damsel in distress saver!"

I punched him, "You're so...so...arg! You're so _cocky_! And full of yourself!" I paused, remembering what Nico had said about damsels in distress. "And I most definitely am _not_ a damsel in distress, thank you very much!"

I stormed off in a huff and heard Nico laughing behind me.

"You look cute when you're mad," Nico smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted in his ear. Nico let go of me with one arm and rubbed his ear with the other one. I tried to wiggle out of his grip while he was momentarily distracted.

"It's pointless to try and you know it," Nico muttered in my ear. I sighed, but refused to give up.

"Oooh, that chick is _feisty_, man!" someone called out. It was then that I noticed that we were in the middle of the warehouse. My face started heating up until I was sure that it was as red as my hair.

"Yeah, I know and she's stubborn too," Nico called back. At this comment I narrowed my eyes and stomped on Nico's foot extra hard. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get," I smirked, feeling satisfied. "Or, if you prefer it: karma."

"Stuff you, karma," Nico muttered. I grinned.

"Ok, Nico, Rachel, you're break's over!" Polybotes called to us.

"C'mon, Nico, let's go," I started walking and pulling him.

"Ok, fine. Just let go of - ow! You're nails are sharp!"

"Let go of ow?" I questioned. "What do you mean?"

Nico glared at me, "What I meant was: stop hurting me!"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"We're back!" Percy called as he stuck his head in Nico and my office

"Go away, Perce," I said.

"Geez, okay, fine then, grumpy pants," Percy smirked. Ugh, today definitely was _not_ my day. I heard the door closing and guessed that Percy had just left.

I take it Percy, Thalia, Luke and Jason have just returned from their 'mission'. Annabeth and Piper will be happy now. Their boyfriends are back. Yay! Not! (I hope that you noticed the sarcasm in the 'yay'.) Jason, for some reason, was mad at Luke and Thalia, while Percy was gloating about something. I sighed. Guess we'll here about this at dinner.

"Why are you so happy, Percy?" Annabeth asked. Or maybe we'll here about it now.

Percy smirked as he glanced at Jason, "I just won another bet!"

"Oh, it that all?" I asked, eyebrow raised, "If so, then why is Jason angry at Luke and Thalia?"

Percy smirked again, "Oh, that's because they made him lose the bet."

"Oh," Annabeth and I looked at each other, confused.

At dinner, Piper told us about how she found out what Gaia were doing. We had decided to site by our bunks, so nobody could eavesdrop because they were all downstairs.

"_Operation: Broadsword_. That's what they're calling this operation," Piper started.

"What a stupid name," Luke scoffed.

"I hear ya, man, I hear ya," Nico agreed, grinning. Even I admit that it's stupid.

"Why do boys always call each other 'bro' and 'man' and all that chiz?" asked Thalia.

Nico snorted, "Because it's part of the 'Bro Code', dear sis."

"Shut up!" Thalia fumed. I bit back a smiled and saw Annabeth and Piper doing the same.

"_Anyway_, back to Operation Broadsword," Piper interrupted, quickly, seeing Nico opening his mouth to retaliate, "I found out that Gaia want to take control of all the gangs in New York and then they want to overthrow the police and, if it's possible, take control of the government. They mainly want to control all the crime in the city."

"So that's all they're working for?" Jason asked, shocked. "I thought that it would be bigger."

"So did I," Percy agreed.

Annabeth frowned, "Then if their main goal is to control all the crime in the city, then why did they need to do all this extra planning and why did they need Percy, Jason, Luke and Thalia to capture that guy?"

"Well, there were two reasons," a new voice joined in, "one: to see what you were capable of and two: because we needed 'that guy' to finish our plans."

All eight of us jumped and slowly turned our heads to the opening in the curtains.

* * *

**Guess who the guy who just spoke is! Anyone who guesses right gets a shoutout. There is also a poll on our profile page. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Ok, I just wanted to let you know that this story is close to being finished - 5 more chapters left. I decided to let this story have 16 chapters, so that each character will have 2 chapters in their POV. If anyone has any good ideas, please feel free to PM me or just review!  
**

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you everyone for your support!  
- Lizzy :)  
**


	12. The Beginning of the End part 2

**So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Thalia's POV: _**

I turned and saw... Porphyrion and Polybotes. _Oh joy_, I thought, sarcastically.

"Umm, what are you doing here, James?" Piper asked, sweetly. Huh, guess they're on a first name basis. Thanks for telling us, Piper. (Notice the sarcasm?)

"Stop that, Piper _McLean_," snapped Porphyrion. "We all know who you really are."

Annabeth frowned and looked at Polybotes, "What are you talking about? Piper's last name isn't McLean, it's Johnson."

"_Annabeth Chase_, they said that you were smart, I guess you're not," Polybotes said to her, sweetly.

I think that now's the time to let our covers drop and just to confront them. I used a secret signal that all spies used to tell this to tell Nico and Percy, who were sitting on either side of me. They nodded slightly. Rachel saw me signaling Percy and Nico and she nodded too.

"How did you find all this out?" I asked, making my voice as terrifying as possible.

"Well, it's standard for us to find out all we can about the people we let into Gaia," Porphyrion started, "When I saw Piper looking in the file _Operation: Broadsword_, I got suspicious, so I looked into the files again. There was nothing suspicious in them, but it just so happened that I had watched King of Sparta earlier that day and it struck me how much Piper looked like Tristan McLean. I started researching him and found out that he had a daughter with the model and fashion designer, Aphrodite McLean, called Piper. What a coincidence, I thought. Then I saw that Piper resembled Aphrodite even more than Tristan. Now _that _was suspicious. Piper resembled two famous people whose daughter was named Piper. I wonder what I thought next," he mused, sarcastically.

"Then he found out that Piper attended Grantville School for Gifted Girls," Polybotes continued, "We know that something suspicious goes on behind those walls, _not _just schoolwork for 'gifted girls'. So then I hacked into the school records and found out that Piper's best friends and roommates were Annabeth Chase," Polybotes pointed to Annabeth, then moved his index finger to me, "Thalia Grace," then he pointed to Rachel, "and Rachel Dare. All daughters of very famous people, so it wasn't that hard to find out the rest and looked very similar to people who were working for Gaia with the same names."

"How did you find out about us?" Jason asked, gesturing to himself and the other boys.

Polybotes scoffed, "Oh, that part was even simpler than finding out about the girls. You're Thalia's brother and Percy and Nico aren't her brothers, they're you're cousins."

"And mine!" I interrupted.

"Yeah and yours," Porphyrion glared at her, "Anyway, do you want me reciting all the information about the rest of you or not?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Why not?" I suppressed a grin. I think that Annabeth has a plan - she always has a plan. She tapped Piper and Rachel on their knees quietly. They followed her as she slipped away, making something as Porphyrion and Polybotes stood, towering over me, Jason, Percy, Luke and Nico. Luckily, they hadn't noticed Annabeth, Rachel or Piper crawling away.

Porphyrion smiled, "Good, I wanted to. So, Annabeth, your mother is the world famous architect, Athena Chase and your father is Frederick Chase, a well-known professor. Rachel, your father is a famous land developer and you're becoming quite a well-known artist, aren't you?" Rachel stuck up the finger. Porphyrion ignored it. He hadn't noticed it, of course. "Thalia and Jason, your mother is the actress, Susan Grace, and your father owns Olympus Airlines and is headmaster of Blackmount, while your step-mother is headmistress of Grantville."

"Sounds about right, don't you think, Thals?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah, I think so, although he missed the part where I was born 2 minutes before you," I smirked. Jason glared at me. Our part of Annabeth's plan was to keep Porphyrion and Polybotes distracted.

"Anyway, Percy is the son of the Olympic swimmer, Poseidon Jackson, who now has his own aquatic centre and trains future olympians and his mother is Sally Jackson, an author and winner of the Girlfriend magazine 'Best Cookies' competition,"

Polybotes took up from Porphyrion, "Nico, your father is Hades di Angelo, who owns all the cemeteries in North America and mines precious jewels. Your real mother is dead and your step-mother, Persephone owns most of the florists in North America."

"Great to know who my parents are," Nico muttered.

"Luke, your father owns all the mail systems and deliveries in the country and your mother helps him," Porphyrion finished.

"That's amazing, man!" Luke clapped Porphyrion on the back, "You only missed one small detail."

Polybotes raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What?" I snorted.

"You missed the part where his mother also sells choc-chip cookies and Kool-Aid at fairs and she makes a profit from that too," I answered for Luke.

'Yeah, but my mom still makes better cookies!" Percy said from next to me.

Polybotes scowled, "That's unimportant! Right now, what's -"

"You know a word a long as 'unimportant?" goaded Jason.

"Of course I do! I'm actually quite smart, you know!"

"Are you?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. Polybotes growled.

"Brother, are you hearing this? They think that I'm not intelligent," Polybotes was still scowling. I was scared that the wind might change and freeze his face like that until the wind changes again!

"Relax, they're just trying to make you mad," Porphyrion said to him. Huh, I guess _he_ isn't as dumb as he looks. (Get my gist?)

Behind Porphyrion and Polybotes, Annabeth, Piper and Rachel had finished making whatever is was that they were making. Annabeth made a triangle with her hands. A delta, ∆. Plan Delta it is then. Percy, Jason, Nico and Luke saw it too. They quickly stood up and Luke offered his hand to me.  
"What are you doing?" asked Porphyrion as he watched us.

Percy, who was dusting himself off, answered, "Getting ready."

"For what?"

"For Plan Delta." At these words, both the P Brothers (Porphyrion and Polybotes) looked confused.

"What the hell is Plan Del - oof!" Porphyrion started to growl. The last part was cause by me roundhouse kicking Porphyrion in the jaw. Girl Power!

Just so that you know, Plan Delta is where we divide into even groups and take on one opponent per group. Since Annabeth, Piper and Rachel had started doing something else, Nico joined them so that there would be an even number. Luke and I took Polybotes while Percy and Jason took Porphyrion.

"I will get you for kicking my brother!" Polybotes threatened me. I raised an eyebrow as Polybotes threw the first punch.

"Why? I thought siblings don't get along," Rachel called from the side. _Thank you, Rachel,_ I thanked her silently as I rolled to avoid a punch.

"Of course they do!" Polybotes cried, "If my brother and I didn't get along, I'd have a gang of my own by now." He managed to sweep me off my feet and I landed on my stomach, the wind knocked out of me. Luke aimed a kick at Polybotes' neck, trying to kick the spot that paralyses them for a while. Unfortunately, Polybotes brought his hands up, blocking the kick, but the momentum of the kick pushing him back a bit.

"That's right," Porphyrion screamed from the other side of the room. I punched Polybotes in the gut, hard, causing him to double over, then Luke came and gave him a nice blow to the head. Polybotes fell over, but he wasn't unconscious yet. I guess he has a hard head. Oh poo. I hate people with hard heads, or fat heads or thick heads or...or whatever you want to call them. Anyway, he quickly got up and stood in a fighting position.

Luke looked at me, "What if the rest of the gang comes running?"

"They won't," Percy answered, kicking Porphyrion repeated in the place where the sun don't shine. At that moment, I think every boy felt for Porphyrion, even Percy.

"How do you know, Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking up from her work. Luke was kicking Polybotes anywhere he could, so that Polybotes wouldn't get up. I was sitting on his back. Huh, my boyfriend and I make a good team. What was that? You didn't know that Luke was my boyfriend. Guess I'll have to tell you later.

"When I heard a fight going on up here a few days ago, I asked if I should do anything. A guy near me said that I shouldn't interrupt other peoples fights," Percy answered.

Nico grunted from carrying this big box, "Percy's right. I was there with him."

"Oh." Annabeth nodded and carried on working.

I was getting really tired of sitting on Polybotes. "Hey Annie! You nearly done?"

Annabeth glared at me, "Kinda." I made a face.

"Hey, does anyone have some rope or something?" Jason asked, as he pressed his thumb into Porphyrion's neck, making the giant Porphyrion unconscious. I stared hard at the place where Jason had pressed.

Polybotes stared at his unmoving brother, "Y-you-you've killed him!

Luke jerked his head to the metal wall where all our stuff was, "There's some in there." Then he turned to Polybotes, "No, we haven't," and then Luke did the same thing to Polybotes as Jason had done to Porphyrion.

"Thanks, man," Jason said as he walked to the bolt to open the wall.

"How did you do that?" I asked, gesturing to Polybotes neck.

Jason stared at me, a hint of humour in his matching blue eyes, "You mean they haven't taught you how to do that yet?" Luke snorted.

"Shut up," I growled, "And no, they haven't, so teach me."

"I'll teach you when we get back," Percy promised, "Haha, they haven't taught you that yet. Haha, that's funny."

"_Shut up!"_ I scowled. I hated it when they knew something I didn't.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Shout out to BeautifulMystery23. Well done! It was Polybotes and Porphyrion!**

**There's a new story that I've started writing, but I'm not planning on putting up on FanFiction yet. I probably will later on, though. I just don't think that I can do three stories at once. Anyway, here's the summary, it's called Heroes of Ercege. Please tell me what you think!**

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, 10 extraordinary babies were born. When they were a month old, their parents sent them to different places to protect them. One was sent to an orphanage, one to a poor village. Another was given to a trusted knight, two were sent to train with the centaur, Chiron, another pair were sent to a mysterious camp and one was given to a wolf pack. The last two were given to to the faeries. 17 years later later they find out that a prophecy was made about them - whether they will save the world or destroy it. _


	13. The End of the End - kinda

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**_Jason's POV:_**

Haha, that's funny. Thalia doesn't know how to make a man unconscious by pressing your thumb into his neck. Hahaha, that's really funny.

Anyway, we tied up Porphyrion and Polybotes and then phoned the schools.

"You what!?" Zeus thundered into the phone.

"Um, we fought, captured and tied up Porphyrion and Polybotes," I repeated.

I heard Zeus scream in frustration, "You read the mission objective - try to _stop_ them, not _capture _them and probably gain the attention of the whole gang! And why are you leaving your friends to fight the gang while you're talking to me?"

"We didn't," I sulked. I thought my dad would be proud of me, that he would be congratulating me, not screaming in my ear, making me deaf.

There was a pause, "What was that?"

"I said that we didn't attract the attention of the whole gang," I said.

"Oh," Zeus sounded surprised. There was a click and the phone call ended.

I groaned, "Stupid dad."

Thalia walked up to me smirking, "What did he say?"

"He was under the impression that we hd attracted the whole of the gang and then when I told him that we hadn't, he hung up," I answered.

Thalia held back a laugh, "Sounds like him. He hates being wrong, you know?"

"I've known him for as long as you have, Thals, I think I know," I shot back. She smirked and held up three fingers. I glared at her. I knew what it meant - _3 minutes, _she was born three freaking minutes before me. I purposely looked away and my eyes drifted to Piper. She smiled at me, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I was so glad that she was mine now. _So glad_.

"Ok, people, let's get these losers to our headquarters -presto," Thalia called, clapping her hands to get our attention.

Percy grinned, "Sure, I can't wait to get home!"

Annabeth, on the other hand, frowned, "There's just one small problem. The whole of Gaia is out there. How are we going to get _them"_, she jerked her head in the direction of the P bros, "out of here?" Trust Annabeth to find a problem in our brilliant plan. Actually, we never did have a plan.

"We'll just say that it's a training exercise or something," Rachel suggested.

"Do you think they'll believe that?" Nico asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe."

"We'll have to risk it," Annabeth decided. "We have to leave now, anyway, before they wake up."

"Oh, they won't be waking up for a while," Luke assured her with a cocky smile.

"Umm, we'll take your word for it, Luke," Annabeth said. She gestured to Percy to come and help her and together, they managed to life Porphyrion. Piper and Rachel helped them while Thalia, Nico, Luke and I were left to pick up Polybotes.

"Think we can do it?" Nico asked, smirking.

I pretended to make an uncertain expression, "I don't know."

"Just hurry up and let's do this," Thalia said to us. I grabbed Polybotes' upper arms while Luke held his ankles. Thalia and Nico helped support his back.

"Geez, this guy's heavy," Luke moaned as we walked to the lift.

Thalia scowled at him, "I know and shut up."

"Aren't you so nice to your boyfriend, sister dear," I grinned.

"Shut up, little bro," Thalia retorted.

You didn't know about Thalia and Luke? Oh, ok, guess I'll have to explain. I'm still mad about it. Luke lost me $10. So anyway, Luke and Thalia had been training together a day before Piper and Porphyrion had gotten together. Then Thalia had lost her balance and, Luke, being the gentleman he is, caught her. Then she'd kissed him and they'd gotten together. _A day before me and Piper_. One freaking day! I'm still mad at them.

"Hey!" a guy from the crowd came running up, "What are you doing with them?"

"Training exercise," Luke grunted. The crowd nodded. They allowed us to pass. I let out a breath that I hadn't even known I'd been holding.

"Bit worried, there?" Nico smirked at me.

I quickly shot him a glare, "No."

"Uh, yeah, you were, brother dear," Thalia told me. I gave her a glare.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

Back at Blackmount, Zeus was giving us a mission debriefing. I know it's hard to believe, but the mission is already over.

"So Porphyrion, Polybotes and the rest of the leaders of the gang have been arrested and the file that Piper found has been used as the evidence," Zeus told us, "And they've claimed that you stopped them and other things, but we said that none of you existed and we've had people erase your names from their system. So you're all safe and everything is finished."

"Thank God," Luke exclaimed. Zeus smiled.

"Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, you'd better get back to your grounds. The boys can walk you. Go to the office before you go to your dorms and check in and stuff. You know, the standard procedure," Zeus said, before shooing them out of his office and closing the door.

"Well, come on then," Piper said impatiently to me, "Let's go." I grinned then took her hand and we started walking to Grantville. The rest of them trailed behind us.

"So... that was a fun mission, wasn't it?" Thalia asked.

"Yep," Nico agreed.

I turned around to look at Annabeth, "I'm sure that you and Piper had the time of your lives." They both shot me a pretty scary glare.

"Have you told them about the bet, yet?" Luke asked suddenly. I saw Piper looking at me, inquiringly. I sighed.

"Thanks, Luke. Percy, you explain."

"Ugh, fine," Percy took a deep breath, "Jason and I had a bet that he could get Piper before Luke or Nico got Thalia or Rachel. He lost and I officially have $20 of Jason's money."

Piper squeezed my hand and raised an eyebrow, "You really don't know a thing about betting, do you?"

"Of course I do!" I replied indignantly. "I know that you have to bet something - usually money and -"

"No I mean about _what_ to bet _about_," Piper interrupted me.

I huffed, "Whatever."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short, but the next one will (hopefully) be longer. PLEASE REVIEW! **

** Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the babies in the summary for my other story that I put in the last chapter are Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Luke, Thalia, Leo, Nico, Hazel and Frank. ****I've also decided to put a bit of my prologue up, so here it is:**

_The Guardians were mysterious people. Indeed, some thought that they were just a myth, like the prophecy that the strange red-haired women, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, had made. Others thought that they were gods. Only those who the Guardians had helped knew the truth. _

_Everyone knew that the Guardians consisted of 12 people - 6 men and 6 women. Those who knew the truth knew that the Guardians were only boys and girls, but could change their age at will. Everyone thought that the Guardians were skilled swordsmen, archers, magicians and animal tamers. Those who knew the truth knew that each Guardian excelled in all of the above and had his or her own specialty. And everyone, whether they had met the Guardians or not, knew that these Guardians were immortal. _

_The Guardians existed for one purpose - to help, protect and guide the people of Ercege._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_In Ercege, there were twelve cities, Olympus, Atlantis, Inferis, Athens, Sparta, Amarus, Formaxis, Prima Luse, Crepus Culum, Vinumus, Res Rustica and Nuntuis. Each city had a king or queen that had lived for over 500 years. _

_These kings and queens knew about the Guardians. The truths and the lies. In fact, they were actually good friends with the Guardians. _

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_A hundred years ago, a mysterious woman came wandering into the city of Olympus. She had flaming red hair and pale green eyes. She wore a resplendent white traveling cloak, but the city people could see no more of her clothes. She carried a sword at her hip and rode on a majestic white steed. _

_She had marched up to the palace, requesting an audience with the king. When it was denied, she had pulled out a letter from the leader of Guardians, shoving it in the guard's hand. After reading it, he had quickly let her pass. _

_When the king had asked her why she demanded such an urgent meeting she claimed that she was an oracle, a person who could tell the future. She told him that she had received a dream the night before she came to Olympus. The dream was about 10 kinsmen of him would one day save or destroy Ecerge. _

_It was just after she had finished retelling her dream when she had gone rigid and smoke poured out of her mouth. The king, surprised and shocked, had her surrounded. When she spoke again, it was like three of her talking at once. What she had said while in this state was a prophecy, as the king was to learn later on. _

_The women with red hair warned the king to start trusting the other kings and queens of Ecerge or the prophecy will turn against them. She left the king to his thoughts and was never seen again in Olympus. _

_The king told his fellow rulers what had happened. They held a war council and discussed what they should do. The wisest of them all said that they should call upon the Guardians. The Guardians knew about the prophecy. The red haired women had already told them. They were ready to guide the people of the prophecy. All they had to do was wait. The kings and queens had not had children for hundreds of years. The Guardians knew that when the time was right, the people of the prophecy would come. _

_The king of Olympus was still troubled by what he had heard. After all, he was the 'Thunderer', as people called him. The prophecy replayed in his mind for a very long time after that. _

_The Thunderer's descendants, ten in number, will decide the fate of the land. The Guardians shall fulfill their duty to the people of Ercege and will guide the Children of the Prophecy. Sky, Sea, Riches, Owl, Spear, Messenger, Dove and Forge. _

_****_**Please tell me what you think of this story. I will be putting it up on Fanfiction after I finish Grantville and Blackmount.  
**


	14. Christmas Time!

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Percy's POV:_**

Back to normal school now (me groaning). I hate school! The only good thing is that I don't have to worry about being in constant danger now. Oh, that and the fact that I can freely show my love for Annabeth. Stupid Polybotes. I still hate him.

"How was History/English?" Jason asked, grinning.

"Great," I answered sarcastically, "I now have to write an essay about Harry Borkens. He's so boring. Why can't I write about Kyle Napers? _His_ life was a lot more interesting."

"You get what you get and you don't get upset," Luke told me.

"Shut up," I answered, collapsing on my bed.

"So, did you hear about the trip to the village with Grantville?" Nico asked.

Jason, Luke and my heads shot up, "Say what!?"

"I said," Nico answered, speaking slowly like he was explaining something to a 2 year old, "that the school has decided that we can go down to the village for the day on Saturday and Grantville are going too!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time, but we get to go on a date with our girlfriends now!" Jason exclaimed.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "What's so good about that?"

"You'll know when you get a girl," Luke said.

"Oh, yeah, that's true and we can do some Christmas shopping as my mom so kindly reminded me yesterday," I groaned. Just so you know, I hate shopping.

Nico groaned, "Oh that sucks. I've got to get my dad an expensive present."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cos he gave me a lot of money for Christmas and he expects that half of it goes towards his present."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Luke grinned, "At least my dad isn't like that. He just wants something over $100, I think."

I looked at Luke, "That's still a lot, dude."

"Yeah, I know, but probably not as much as Nico," he answered, "or Jason."

"That's true," Jason moaned.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Percy, what does your mom want for Christmas?" Annabeth asked me.

I looked at her, "I don't know."

She slapped me, "You're her son, shouldn't you know?"

"Uh, no?" the answer came out sounding more like a question. Annabeth slapped me again. Then she kissed me.

"You're such a seaweed brain," she grinned, shaking her head. I grinned back. Annabeth looked so cute in her snowboarding jacket, jeans and snow boots. Her golden curls had been let down and covered by a beanie. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain, let's go," and then she dragged me into a shop.

"Why are we in Fred's Antique Store?" I asked, looking at the name.

"Because I might find your mom a nice present here."

"Oh. Okay. When can we go have lunch?" I asked, feeling hungry.

"You just ate breakfast," Annabeth reminded me.

I grinned, feeling sheepish, "Yeah, well, I'm still hungry." Annabeth shook her head again and held up a mug with a complicated design.

"Would your mom like this?" she asked.

"Um, I guess," I answered.

Annabeth sighed, "Percy, answer. Yes or no?"

"Um, uh, yes?" I said, a bit scared.

"That sounds more like a question than an answer."

"I know."

"I know you know."

"Of course you do."  
"What do you mean, 'of course I do'?" Annabeth's stormy grey eyes looked into mine.

"Just, um, just noting your intelligence," I stammered. She glared at me. "I swear!" I added, hurriedly.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Annabeth said, suddenly, changing the subject.

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, then answered, "Does Nico like Rachel?"

"Um, yeah, he does, but he never does anything about it," I grinned, remembering the times that Nico had confessed his feelings for Rachel. "It's actually really funny."

Annabeth grinned too, "Yeah, Rachel confesses that a lot too. And it's funny."

"Oh, ok, but why are you asking this?" I asked, confused.

"Because Nico and Rachel like each other and we need to get them together," Annabeth grinned.

"I never knew you were the match-making type of person," I smirked.

Annabeth glared at me, "I'm not and you know it! It's just that I owe Silena a favour and this is what she decided to waste it on - making me help her get Nico and Rachel together."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Annabeth sounded mad. Better not question her about that again.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

Finally! It's lunch time! Annabeth and I headed to a Subway (I love it!) and there we saw ... Rachel and Nico! Having lunch together! Looks like I might not even have to help Annabeth get them together. Hmmm...

"Hey, guys!" Rachel greeted us as she saw us entering.

"Hi, R.E.D," I called.

Annabeth smiled, "Hey, Rach."

"I'm here too, you know," Nico said, sounding offended.  
"Oh, were you?" I teased him, "I never noticed."

"Thanks," he said, drily.

Annabeth and I ordered our lunch. I got the meatball foot-long sub and Annabeth got a ham 6-inch sub. I love Subway. Did I mention that? I think I did. Anyway, Rachel and Nico sat with us and I immediately tried to get them together.

"So... are you and Rachel together now, Nico?" I asked him. Both he and Rachel blushed and immediately started denying it.

"We are not!"

"Ewww, I would never date _him_!"

"Thanks. I'm not _that_ repulsive!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

I quickly intervened, seeing Annabeth's furious glare, "Umm, guys? Maybe you should stop. Before Annabeth combusts on the spot." My girlfriend decided to glare at me some more. I shrugged, giving her my puppy-dog face. Her glare disappeared from her face and she looked away. I grinned.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" Guess Nico and Rachel haven't stopped yet. I sighed. I really cannot be bothered to stop them now. Looking out the window, drowning out Nico and Rachel's argument, I saw Thalia and Luke, walking around. Whipping out my phone, I texted Luke.

_Come quickly. R and N r it again. HELP!_

I really hope they walk in now. Hey! Luke's checking his phone!

* * *

**There's just two more chapters left! I can't wait to finish this story and put up my new one! Hope you enjoy the new story. Please tell me what you think of it. The summary and part of the prologue are in the last two chapters. **

**- Lizzy :)**


	15. Last week of school

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to bore you with excuses, so here's the next and second last chapter.  
**

* * *

**_Nico's POV:_**

Stupid Rachel. Stupid Annabeth. Stupid Percy. But most of all - stupid Silena! Why!? Why me?! Can't they find someone else to torment?

"NO!" Annabeth whisper-shouted to Thalia. "We can't just lock them in a room. It won't work for reasons I will tell you later. Oh, and also it's against the rules."

"Who cares about the rules?" Thalia asked.

"I do!" I piped.

Thalia gave me a look that told me to shut up, "No one cares about your opinion."

"Yeah, well, you might not care about his opinion, but you care about mine, right?" Rachel asked, sweetly. I quickly looked away. No one knows this, but I can't resist it when she does her sweetest voice and face.

Annabeth gave Rachel a withering glance, "Of course not. Well, not in this particular subject, anyway." Rachel pouted.

"_Please_ will you take my opinion into account?" she pleaded.

Annabeth sighed, "I already told you, Rach -"

"That I will take both you and Nico's opinions into account. Thank you for doing business with me," I interrupted, finishing off Annabeth's sentence.

"That was not what Annabeth was going to say," Thalia glared at me.

I frowned at her, "How would you know? You can't read minds."

Thalia looked at Annabeth, "What _were_ you going to say?"

"That Rachel and Nico's opinions do not matter - the exact opposite of what Nico said."

Thalia turned to me, "There you go." I stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same to me.

"Death Breath," she said.

"Airhead," I shot back.

"Dead Boy."

"Pinecone Face."

"Grave Hogger."

"_What!?"_ I asked. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You hog graves," Thalia answered.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Uh, yeah, you do!" Our voices were steadily rising.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"CUT IT OUT, YOU TWO!" Rachel shouted. Everyone in Subway turned to look at our table.

"Sorry, everyone," I called, standing up, "We're just having a little disagreement." I sat back down again and everyone turned to back to eating their lunches. "Keep it down next time," I told Rachel.

She made a face, "Well maybe if you hadn't been arguing with Thalia I might not have needed to shout."

"I always argue with Thalia, you don't shout then," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, maybe I was getting annoyed with you."

"Lovers quarrels," Thalia said to Annabeth, "Always the most interesting."

Annabeth laughed, "Yep, you're right." Then she turned to Luke and Percy, who had been sitting there, eating, the whole time. "You two have been awfully quiet. Is there a reason for that?"

"Um, no," Percy answered, looking at Luke who nodded like his life depended on it.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Yeah right."

Percy shrugged, "Just don't want to get involved."

"Yeah, what he said," Luke agreed.

"Well, help us. Just answer one question," Annabeth pleaded. "Do you think that Rachel and Nico should go out together?"

"Um, well, I...uh...um," Luke stammered.

"Um...uh...I don't know...I-I mean 'totally, they would look so cute together'," Percy said, seeing the look on Annabeth's face.

"See?" Thalia said to me and Rachel.

"Butt-licker," I hissed to Percy. He grinned and shrugged.

Luke turned to Percy, "Want to find out presents for our girls?" Percy nodded and they took off, not even saying goodbye.

"Gee, thanks guys," I muttered.

So the rest of the afternoon passed with only one highlight - Annabeth and Thalia finally left us alone...

... after Rachel and I agreed to go on a bloody date. Actually, I'm not that upset about me and Rachel going on a date, more about the fact that I lost an argument to two girls. At Blackmount, there's a professor, called Prof. Apollo Apollo. Well, that's what he told us his name is anyway - me, Percy, Luke and Jason think he's an undercover agent or something like that. He doesn't show up in the police records.

Sorry, getting off track. Anyway, he gives lessons on girls - how to get them, break up with them and how to win arguments with them and that sort of stuff. Percy, Jason, Luke and I took part in the winning arguments against them lesson. So now I'm kinda ashamed that I lost an argument against Thalia and Annabeth...

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

I hate school! They are still making us do work and it's the last week! Thanks, Uncle Z. (Please, I'm begging you, note the sarcasm.) This is all your fault, Uncle Z, you're the principle, you could stop the teachers from giving us work with a single sentence!

"Nico! Stop staring at the girls and do your work!" Mr Wallace snapped. The class snickered and I quickly bent my head and started writing. I hate strategic theory lessons. Especially with Mr Wallace - the strictest teacher in the whole school, probably including Grantville teachers too. And you know what else sucks? _Not one of my friends are in this class! _Do you know how much this _sucks_!?

After Strategics, I had a free period. During that free period, I decided to go horse riding with Percy, since he also had a free. Percy is the captain of the horse riding team at Blackmount and is a tough riding instructor.

"Nico, ankles down!" he shouted from the middle of the circle. You see, Percy, my dear cousin, is giving me horse riding lessons. He's also letting me ride Blackjack (his horse), which is supposed to be a great honour since Blackjack is the fastest horse in the school and, according to Percy, is also the fastest horse in Grantville too. I'm on the lunge at the moment. Apparently I lack 'the skills to control a horse as spirited as Blackjack'.

"That just hurts my ankles," I complained.

I think Percy raised an eyebrow, "That's too bad, princess. Suck it up. And you're still only up to a walk. It's really easy so far."

"Well it's not my fault that not everyone is as talented as you are in the horse riding department," I growled at him.

* * *

**So, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me. Oh, and Happy New Year, everyone!**

**- Lizzy :)  
**


	16. Last day of school

**Last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**_Luke's POV:_**

Today's the last day of school and the last day to get Rachel and Nico together. How Silena managed to convince us all to help her, I don't know. All I know is that I am really starting to think that she would do as well as Piper on the debate team.

At least we don't have any work today, just watching movies, packing up, playing around - nothing strenuous. I quickly finished my breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast and then ran down to the pools where Percy, Jason and Nico were.

"Hey, guys," I said, pulling off my shirt and jumping in. "I thought you didn't like swimming," I said to Jason, eyebrows raised.

He grimaced, "Only when we have to do laps. Any other time, I'm okay."

"Sure," Nico said, emphasizing the 'u', "which is why you were screaming like a girl when Percy and I pushed you in." I laughed.

"Did you really push him in?"

"I did not scream like a girl!" Jason cried, "I was just...alarmed. That's all."

"Sure," Percy grinned, saying it like Nico had.

"So, Nico, I heard that you're having your date with Rachel today," I started bringing up the subject.

Nico glared at me, "Yeah, hasn't everyone?" I shrugged, Jason smirked and Percy chuckled. "Shut up," Nico added, after seeing our reactions.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

It is now recess and we basically get to do whatever we want for the rest of the day. Nico had planned his date with Rachel now and me, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Annabeth and Piper had decided to accompany them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Nico, suspiciously, as we climbed onto the bus with him. Did I mention that we neglected to mention that we were coming to Nico and Rachel?

My eyes widened slightly, "Oh, um, just planning to spend the rest of the day in town, having snowball fights...

"...tobogganing," added Thalia.

"...skiing..." Piper joined in.

"Spying on your friends when they're going on dates?" Rachel said, sweetly.

"Exactly!" I finished, smiling and sitting down next to Jason. That was when I felt a nice, hard slap on the side of my head. "Hey!"

"Shut up, Luke," I turned around and saw Annabeth glaring at me.

I frowned at her, "What have I done?" She glared at me some more. I could feel Percy grinning from next to Annabeth, loving the fact that Annabeth wasn't shouting or glaring at him for once. The bus had started to move.

"Hmm, well, let's think," Annabeth lowered her voice to a hiss, "You just told Rachel what we came to do!"

"So?"

"So now they might not do anything together other than eat!" Annabeth hissed.

I sighed, "Alright, alright, I won't say anything from now." And trust me, that was hard to keep. Jason started asking me questions and I couldn't answer him. Then a cute girl came up the aisle asking what times a movie was showing and I had checked last night because I wanted to watch 'Skyfall' today, but, of course, I couldn't answer. Percy decided to start annoying me because he knew I couldn't talk and I couldn't tell him to cut it out or swear.

I seriously hate Annabeth at the moment.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

Nico and Rachel had decided (well, actually Silena did) to dine at a really fancy, really expensive restaurant called Rosings (Silena and Rachel forced Nico to pay). This also meant that me, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Silena and Beckondorf also had to eat there. Furthermore, it meant that _I_ had to pay a fortune just to have a steak. Have I mentioned that Rosings isn't actually that good? And that Thalia eats like a pig? (_Please, please, PLEASE_ don't tell her that!)

Now, instead of spending, like, $15 -$20, I have to spend $150 - $200. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but the bill _will _have three digits.

"Now," Silena started instructing us, "We'll have to sneak in and make sure that Nico and Rachel don't see us. Luckily I'm good friends with the owner's daughter, so he will probably be able to sneak us in and stuff." She paused to draw a breath. "Percy, Annabeth, you guys will go first then me and Charlie, then Piper and Jason and then Luke and Thalia. Piper, Jason, Charlie - we'll all enter through the front door." We all nodded, not bothering to ask about the order and why only half of us were entering through the front door.

Silena disappeared for a few minutes to talk to the owner and then came back. "Percy, Annabeth, you guys can go in now. You have a table right next to Nico and Rachel."

Percy looked alarmed and said, "Won't they see us?" At the same time that Annabeth said, "And there goes our whole plan of secrecy." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Silena's gonna have thought of that already.

"No, no, no. You guys know nothing. I paid the waiter to make sure that Nico and Rachel were placed right next to the divider, which are just some plants. You two will be on the other side of the plants. Make sure that you don't say anything that will give you away." There you go. My point proved.

"So where will the rest of us be placed, Silena?" I asked.

"Well, you and Thalia will be upstairs and will be able to look down on Rachel and Nico. Me and Charlie ("Charlie and _I_," Annabeth had said), shall be a few tables away from them and Jason and Piper will be pretending to have a double date with us."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Nico and Rachel will be suspicious that you're there."

"I know, but it'll be okay." Silena grinned excitedly. "I can't wait! Let's get started!"

She pushed Percy and Annabeth into the back entrance, "Go, go!" Next, she and Beckendorf went to the front entrance, closely followed by Piper and Jason. I looked at Thalia,

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We stepped into the entrance to be met by a slightly overweight, bustling cook.

He smiled at us, "Hello. You must be Luke and Thalia. Silena told me you were coming. I'm Head Chef Kinnely. Please follow me upstairs." He gestured to a set of stairs through a doorway. Thalia and I followed him.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

"Well, they seem to be having fun," Thalia remarked, leaning over the railing to look at Nico and Rachel.

"Yeah and me, Nico, Perce, Jason and Beckendorf have to pay a fortune just to watch Nico and Rachel on their stupid date," I complained.

"Too bad, so sad," said Thalia, unsympathetically, "Suck it up, princess." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Altogether, this meal cost $187 so far, and we haven't even had dessert yet. Thalia had ordered a Caesar Salad, Lobster-la-something and a soda-water. I had ordered a tomato soup, a medium-rare steak and a lemonade. _187 freaking dollars!_ Why did Silena have to convince Nico and Rachel to have lunch here!? Have I mentioned that this place specialises in desserts and that there is no dessert under $50? No? Okay, well now you know.

"Silena just texted me!" Thalia told me, pulling out her phone. "She says that Nico just asked Rachel to walk around town with him!"

I sighed, "How did Silena know? Do you think that Percy and Annabeth heard them? Or did she bug them? I wouldn't put it past Silena to do that."

"She bugged them and Percy and Annabeth heard them," Thalia informed me.

"Of course she did."

Suddenly a waiter appeared next to me. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"You choose first, Thals," I offered.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly at me. Uh oh. I internally groaned. "I'll have your specialty, a piece of the chocolate log cake and some ice-cream and cream." Seriously, Thalia?! It's like $70! And they give you a tiny piece.

"And what will you have, sir?" asked the waiter.

"Umm, I'll have a chocolate brownie, thanks," I say. What? It's the cheapest option they've got.

"Okie-dokie then," said the waiter and then he ran off.

"Seriously, Luke?" asked Thalia. "You can get chocolate brownies anywhere."

"Yeah, well, you ordered something expensive - I order something cheap."

Anyway, we finished dessert, watched Nico and Rachel a bit more then left.

IIIGrAnTvIlLe and bLaCkMoUnTIII

At around 5pm we have to leave the town and catch the train, bus or our parents pick us up from school. So at approximately 4:30, Nico and Rachel had wandered into a gazebo.

"I really love this gazebo," Rachel had sighed. Nico agreed with her.

They started pointing things out that they liked when suddenly Rachel had accidentally bumped Nico and they were nose-to-nose. Then Rachel said, "Maybe you're not so bad after all." And then she'd kissed Nico. Then Silena, who can't help exclaiming at anything romantic had squealed and given away our secret.

Oh well, at least the plan worked. Thinking back, this year has probably been the best I'd ever spent at Blackmount. One more year and then I'm outta this place! Awesome!

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Percy, Nico, Jason, Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper and Rachel all graduated with top marks from Grantville and Blackmount. They managed to get good positions in the CIA and lived quite comfortably as they were all very rich.

Percy and Annabeth got married had 2 boys (Jack and Russell) and 2 girls (Lily) who they sent to Blackmount and Grantville. Lily dated Matthew (Thalia and Luke's son) for a while and then Ian (Nico and Rachel's son) but then finally married Michael (Rachel and Nico's son). Jack married another girl he met at Grantville, Elizabeth, and Russell dated, but never married Elyse (Piper and Jason's daughter).

Thalia and Luke never found the time to get married, but lived together and had two boys (Andrew and Matthew). Both went to Blackmount and Andrew started dating and later married Georgiana (Piper and Jason's daughter). Matthew dated a lot of girls after his mutual brake up with Lily, but then finally settled down with Isabelle (Nico and Rachel's daughter).

Piper and Jason were the first to be married out of their group of friends and had 3 daughters (Georgiana, Elyse and Violet) and 1 son (Mark). Georgiana married Andrew Castellen-Grace and Elyse dated Russell Jackson. Mark dated Isabelle (Nico and Rachel's daughter), then married a girl, called Niamh, he had partnered with during a mission for the CIA.

Nico and Rachel had 3 sons (Ian, Michael and Peter) and 1 daughter (Isabelle). Ian dated Lily Jackson, and then married Genevieve, a pretty French spy. Michael dated then married Lily after her and Ian's break up, but there were never any hard feelings between the brothers. Peter dated a girl from Grantville called Gwen, then, after she went M.I.A (missing in action, a.k.a, she went missing from a mission), he dated Mary-Jane, another girl from Grantville. Peter then met Gwen again after he graduated from Grantville and then married her. Isabelle dated Mark Grace then married Matthew Castellen-Grace.

* * *

**Wow! I can't believe that this story is actually finished. I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed my story. Thank you soooooo much! **

**Please read my new story 'Heroes of Ercege'. I hope that you enjoy that story too!  
**

**- Lizzy :)  
**


End file.
